So Different
by GypsyFallenAngelz
Summary: How could two sisters be more different. After Christine's father dies, her mother turns her in to her sisters servant, It could be worse. But i guess even Christine didnt know what was around the corner
1. Remembering the Past

**Author's Notes: **OK i just wrote this and i hate doing intros and stuff so bear with me. there will be more about her sister in the next chapter, that is if people think i should continue, we shall see.

so really i hope you enjoy and i dont own they story cinderella which is what this will be based off.

+-+

Sisters, that is what people call us, I suppose. In reality we couldn't be more different. True we have the same mother, the Dutchess of Datson. And we had the same father The Late Duke of Datson. But that is about where the similarities end.

I remember when it all really started, when my father died. I had always been his favourite. To explain that, he had wanted a son but due to un-foreseen complications my mother was unable to have any more children so all he had was Melanie, my sister and me Christine or Chris as my dad always called me. I suppose I used to be a bit of a tomboy. Sword fighting and horse riding being my favourite things to do with my dad, while my mother and sister did girly things.

I guess my sister was jealous or something although she had mum there is no love, like a fathers. So my sister and I never got on, but more about that later.

True my life was far from perfect, but my father and I were happy. That is probably one of the last times I was so happy.

To look at my life now, it is so different. I am by right the older sister so the title should be passed to me, but that was taken away from me when my father died and I was turned in to my sister's maid or servant if you will. Let me take you back to the days after my father's death.

_It was a rainy day; it seems fitting looking back a terrible day to bury my dad who I wish was still here. I was standing next to my mum and sister. My sister was clinging tightly to my mum neither of them were crying unlike my 14 year old self. _

_There were over 70 people at the funeral; my dad was a well respected man, by all people even the King, Queen and Prince who had all come, to give my family their condolences. _

_The casket was lowered in to the ground and I walked forward and dropped some flowered on to it. I sat down in front of the ground not caring about my dress that my mother had made me wear. I could have stayed there grieving forever over my lost father, my lost best friend. _

"_Come, Christine" my mother's voice was as cold as ice I didn't answer I really hadn't said much at all in the past few days since my fathers death. I didn't want to go. My mother came up and put her hand on my shoulder to anyone looking on it would of seemed like she was comforting me, but her nails were digging in to my shoulder. She pulled me up and led me away. _

I suppose that is when I noticed the change. I really wasn't close to my mother but she was never mean to me. But after my father died she changed. Within two week after the funeral I was a maid to my sister and servant around the house. No longer could I horse ride or sword fight nor do what I wanted all day long. I had to do chores; so for everyone a typical day for me: I wake up at dawn and tended to the horses then help prepare breakfast then wake my mother and sister up who I now have to call Mistress and Lady. Then I have to dress Lady and clean her room then the drawing room and library and the rest of the day is mine till I help prepare dinner and Lady for bed.

I spend different days in a variety of ways like: horse riding, practice sword fighting, reading or sewing which I learnt or just walking in the gardens.

Looking at it I am lucky that I get any time of day to myself. But what I was forced to give up was much worse. My Mother faked my death. Her daughter is dead. She calls me "The Girl" and my sister calls me "maid" Dutchess Christine Marie Garret of Datson no long exists my mother created me as an orphan so I lost my family when I lost my Father. The other family servant's call me Chris or in Mandy the cook's case she calls me Lady Chris. She was my father's confidant and most trusted servant she is the only one who knows the truth and why I am a servant in my own house hold, it all comes down to one thing really, Love.

My parents were a love match, they were so much in love; and then I was born their first Little Angel. Then two years later baby Melanie, and then about a year later my mother was pregnant again. Sadly my little brother died and my mother almost did during birth and from that day on the love just faded away. I can't really explain what happened I was only three at the time but I know that it wasn't for lack of my dad trying to fix it. The spark that they had once shared was gone my father doted on me and my sister went to my mum. I grew up travelling with my dad a few months every year, while my sister stayed with Mother, She gets travel sick over long distances. I think my mother regretted loosing the son that my father always wanted or maybe she was too angry that she nearly lost her life either way there was no love there anymore.

My mother didn't love me that much either, because my father loved me so and because of this I grew in to a tom boy and my life played out the way it did. And I ended up a servant in my own home.

Many people would say that my life was terrible and that loosing my birth right of being a Dutchess and becoming a servant in my own home was in-excusable. I'd rather look at the glass half full like my dad taught me. It could be so much worse. I could have been sold by my mother after she faked my death and treated far worse than I am now. But it still doesn't mean that I don't have my bad days where I wish everything was different.

I have to go and do my chores now… why do I feel like today something is going to happen?

+-+

ok so if you want me to continue, let me know what you think, i cant read minds


	2. Another day

**Authors Notes: **I have been lazy and not updated for a few days, sorry but here is the next chapter. I am still trying to establish parts of the story so bear with me. it will get better...i hope.

thanks to my reviewers:

**DarkSarcasm: **No it will not be a phantom cross over i have always loved the name christine and i wanted to use it in this story. I saw you as a lurker in my last story i am glad that you reviewed...keep it up :)

**arandomreader: **I am glad you like it, so here is the next chapter :)

**Nosilla: **Yes something will happen ;) updated as requested.

I dont own anything... except my ideas and you cant have them...enjoy

+-+

Christine sat up and looked out the window. She had just been lying there thinking about her life and listening to the birds singing to the dawn. Just like anyone Christine had her good days and her bad. _Think of the glass half full _She silently reminded herself, so she put the sad thoughts of her past out of her mind.

Pushing the sheets back from her cot, she stood up and walked over to the cupboard and pulled on her daily dress which was a rough woollen blue one then she put on her apron. Christine then pulled her long dark red hair that reached past her waist back and secured it in a plait then put on a head cloth to keep it out of her face and now she was ready for her day.

Walking out of her small room and down the servants hallway to the kitchen and out in to the garden to feed the horses. Christine shivered it was early spring and Christine's favourite time of year. She put the feed out for the horses and opened their stalls. Jake the Stable hand would be here in half an hour to muck out the stalls and take care of everything else for the day.

Christine stopped and looked at the sun still rising in the sky. Christine remembered her father teaching her how to sword fight at the age of ten.

"_Now hold the sword like this" James, Christine's father demonstrated "Watch your stance" Christine moved her feet in to position "perfect, now we fight using triangle motions" Slowly James began "Block me Chris, think ahead where you think I will move next by the way I move before I attack" _

Time seemed to speed up till the last ever fencing lesson from her father she ever received when she was fourteen.

_Christine moved with speed and if possible, grace and poise anticipating her fathers moves as he had taught her all those years ago. James was flat out trying to keep up with her strong attacks. The student had become a master. When James made a false pre strike move and Christine went for it, James delivered a fake fatal blow. _

"_That is something I never taught you, false tactics to get the upper hand. A move like that can cost you your life" He paused and pushed some of her hair out of her face "I am so proud of you and how much you have learnt. But you must always remember looks can be deceiving" _

"_I will Father, I promise" Christine hugged him _

"_Come on Chris, lets go horse riding" Laughing Chris took off and her father watched her go_

"_Last one there" _

A horse sound make Christine come out of her day dream. The sun had fully risen. _I'm late_ Her thoughts screamed and she took off across the vast lawns towards the castle that was Datson Manor. She ran all way in to the kitchen, Mandy the cook had already began breakfast without her.

"I was wondering where you got to, can you check the eggs, your dear sister will be out on the wrong side of the bed it they are over done" Laughing Christine did as she was asked.

Mandy had been the cook since before Christine was born. She was like Christine's mother and confidant. The two were very close and it was always a happy kitchen among all servants.

Breakfast was finished on time despite Christine's late arrival. And Christine was knocking on her sister's door with breakfast on time as usual.

"Enter" Was the only reply

Christine opened the door and stepped in putting the breakfast tray on the table and walking across the room and opening the heavy green velvet curtains. The light filled the beautiful green room as it was called. It used to be Christine's room once upon a time. Her father used to say it matcher her eyes. The walls were a light green and the ceiling was a high one, decorated with gold leaf detail. All the furniture was a polished wood; it was the fifth largest room in the house after the entry hall, ballroom, library and main bedroom.

"Morning Lady" Christine curtsied. "I trust you slept well"

Looking at her sister they could not be more different in look alone. Melanie had waist length blond hair and blue eyes; she was tall and had a strong build about her although she was thin. While Christine had dark red hair and bright green eyes, she was the spiting image of her father although she was about a foot shorter than her younger sister and had a delicate look about her, although she was anything but.

"I did, now fetch me my robe, maid" Christine wordlessly did as she was told; this is how her sister was. Melanie stepped out of bed and in to her robe then went over sat down and began her breakfast while watching Christine make the bed and tidy her room.

Christine was conscious of her sister watching her while she moved about now getting out one of her gowns to wear today and matching jewellery and shoes.

Once her sister finished eating Christine helped her dress in her corset and undergarments and finally her beautiful gown of soft lavender and did her hair in an up style and put her jewellery on. Once she was finished Melanie stood and admired herself in the mirror waiting for Christine to complement her which she has to do every morning.

"You look perfect lady" Christine curtsied again Melanie glowed and left the room without a word. Today was actually a bearable day in the world of serving Melanie. Christine cleaned up her dressing table and took the empty tray back to the kitchen the cleaned the drawing room and library.

Once this was finished Christine practically ran to the stables and collected her horse which she had been allowed to keep and sword. She took off her apron and head scarf, and then she was off galloping across the fields to where her father used to take her to practice sword fighting, a secluded clearing on the edge the property.

Once there she practiced her sword moves and stances, moving with grace in every move in a sort of dance. Suddenly Christine had the feeling that she was being watched…

+-+

Ok so another chapter down please R&R i cant read minds and i do want to know what you think

until next time

E J Riddle


	3. fighting

**Author's Notes: **hello again i am sorry i have been so lazy. But i am going on holidays i a week i will try to update as much as i can before then, but i make no promises.

thanks to you reviewers:

**Nosilla: **I know the cliff hangers dont seem evil to me because i know what happens next ;)

**Abbeygirl06: **I failed english terribally lol so my punctuation and spelling are not too great i am looking in to getting a beta but because i write in so many different fields it is hard. i will try to do something about it soon. hope it isnt too distracting.

I dont own anything to do with anything at the moment so for whatever reason dont sue me ;)

+-+

She spun, sure enough when she turned around there was a young man there, He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was watching her intently. Christine put her sword up.

"You are trespassing on My- The Dutchess of Datson's land I suggest you leave now"

The young man laughed and stepped forward

"You have nothing to fear miss, I am simply passing through" He tired to walk past her but met her sword

"I do believe you are going the wrong way"

"I have no desire to fight you Miss, But I simply must pass it is of great importance"

"If you had no desire to fight you would have turned around and left the property" The young man pulled out his sword and Christine took this chance to study him quickly. He was about half a foot taller than her and he wore clothes of such high standard he must be a noble. _I am challenging a noble, I hope this doesn't come and bite me later._

"One last chance to leave" Christine said calmly getting in to a fighting stance just in case.

"Not a chance" He started the fight with a mighty lunge which Christine blocked and moved in to defensive stance letting him have the upper hand for the moment. In a break she fought back swiftly and t started backing away and in to a tree. He ducked as she swung to hit him but she got the tree instead, so he came up behind her and put his sword to her throat. So she wouldn't fight back.

"I told you I didn't want to fight" His chest was slightly pressing in to her back and she could smell her fragrant hair, _A cross between strawberries and the forest _he musedChristine stayed silent, not sure what to do with a sword under her chin.

Galloping horses in the distance separated them and what happened next was even stranger in Christine's opinion. The young man grabbed her and pulled her behind the tree so that they were out of view of the approaching group. Now Christine had her back pressed against the tree with a complete stranger in her view pressed against her with his hand over her mouth. She heard the party approach and stop on the other side of the tree.

"We must find him soon; his highness will not take anymore excuses"

"He could not have gone far"

"I do not know why he does this" Christine listened intently, but what they were saying wasn't making much sense. She looked at the brown haired man in front of her; he couldn't be more than a few years older than her and he was only slightly taller and she was not what you would call tall. A lock of dark brown hair fell in to his chocolate brown eyes and Christine realised with a blush that he was starring at her too. She looked away quickly and started listening to what the search party were saying on the other side of the tree.

"What he has to escape from I will never know"

"Come on lets keep going he can't be too far" Then they were galloping away once more; Christine removed his hand from her mouth

"They were after you weren't they, what have you stolen from the king?" Christine pushed him off her and stepped away and quickly picked up her sword

"It is not what you think, I'm Derek by the way" he said, trying to changed the subject

"I'm Chris" She nodded and checked the sun position in the sky "I should be going my mistress will be looking for me, if you get caught on the property I will deny everything" with that Christine mounted her horse and took off at a gallop for the stables.

+-+

Once back at the house Christine had an hour before she had to begin dinner. She was on her way to her room when she heard the summoning bell. This only rang when Mistress wanted to see all staff. _Something is up _Christine thought as she moved to the entrance hall.

There stood her mother and sister. Once all the servants were assembled her mother spoke:

"During our lunch at the palace today I invited the Royal family to have lunch here tomorrow. And they accepted. Now this gives my beautiful daughter a chance to meet the prince, he was unfortunately absent during our visit" The story behind the prince even Christine had heard. He has been travelling for three years and has grown up he is barely recognisable. All the girls in the kingdom were trying to get a glimpse of him. It was said he had a habit of disappearing so no eligible girls had met him.

"I will expect perfection and silence in the house during their visit. Kathryn and Alice will be waiting on the tables Jake you will be taking their carriage on arrival and tending to the horses. Blake you have the duty of being footman and officially announce and welcome them. Mandy I shall expect no expense spared on a delicious meal. If any of you put a foot out of line you will be dismissed" Her mother took a deep breath then her eyes settled on Christine "Girl you will make sure the entry hall floor is scrubbed, dusted and perfect as well as the dinning room. You will take extra care that my angel Melanie looks perfect and you will disappear before the royal family arrives and not return till they are gone. Do I make myself clear, all of you?" she looked around to the staff everyone nodded and exited quickly.

Christine followed Mandy in to the kitchen where they were starting dinner.

"What a flurry the house shall be in tomorrow morning" Mandy sighed

"I know" Christine agreed she really wasn't surprised that she was to be absent when the royal family was here. "On the plus side I don't have to be here to serve the royal family"

"Yes, I would love to spit on your mother some days the way she treats you" Mandy started peeling potato's for dinner.

"Don't worry about it, I sure don't"

"What upsets me most is that it is your title Lady that your sister is parading around with"

"Mandy don't call me that and I don't care about the title, after all-"

"It could be worse" Mandy finished for her

"Exactly" Christine laughed and helped peel the potatoes. They prepared dinner in a comfortable silence.

+-+

Christine had just finished turning down Melanie's bed and checking the fire when her sister walked in. She looked high on life.

"I had the best day maid, Lunch at the palace when divinely even if I do say so myself. Even thought he prince wasn't there, But his mother assured me that he did not know I was coming, if he had I bet he would have been there" She sighed and sat down so Christine could remover she shoes and stockings.

"If it's not to bold Lady, What does his highness look like?"

"I haven't seen him in years, since before he left for travelling at my fathers funeral" Christine's heart dropped, it hurt when she said stuff about her father and pretended like he wasn't Christine's father. Despite the fact that really Christine wasn't Lady Christine Datson and this wasn't her sister to them. It was still like a knife in the heart every time it was said. Christine moved like a robot helping Melanie undress. Once she was done Melanie sat at her dressing table for Christine to brush her hair.

"The prince will be here tomorrow I will have the chance to get to know him, I have the chance to become queen" She sighed "The queen confided in us today that in a few weeks there will be a official coming out ball for the Prince where the queen is hopping he will take a bride" Christine was watching Melanie. It seemed odd to her that it would happen it must have shown in her face or something because of Melanie's next reply

"You jealous bitch, I can see it in your face you don't have a chance. Your just the maid" after so long of taking Melanie's tantrums and taunts on the chin and never letting her know what she was really thinking went out the window and cool calm and look at the glass half full Christine just snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SICK OF YOU PRETENDING THAT I AM NOT YOUR SISTER, YOUR FAMILY, I DO ALL THESE THINGS WITHOUT COMPLAINT WHEN I AM TRULY THE LADY OF THE HOUSE AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT" Christine stopped and instantly wanted to shove all the words back in to her mouth and swallow them.

Melanie looked like she was going to implode; her face was getting redder by the second till she opened her mouth

"MOTHER" She screamed at the top of her lungs

About five seconds later her mother burst in to the room and it took an additional minute for Melanie to spill the beans on what Christine said and another second for her mother to tell her that she would be whipped tomorrow morning after breakfast.

_I knew today was going to be different….._

+-+

ok so tell me what you think it you have any plot ideas i would love to hear them and any thoughts you may have, but i wont know till you review.

E J Riddle


	4. Punishment

**Author's Notes: **hello again all, this is my last update i guess for over a week i have to work full days the next two days and i have to get ready for me week off then i fly out on thursday and i dont have internet access...msn withdrawls here i come :(

thanks you to my reviewers:

**VinnyFoxyFrankie: **as tempting as it is to make the dutchess not her real mother im afraid that she is...

**Gabi Web: **i wrote you an email though you may not have gotten it, i would love some help with correction and detail if you wouldnt mind, so drop me a line and give me your answer :)

**Sarah: **It would make my job so much simplier ;) alas i cant do that, though you will be more of derek ;)

**QueenTatooine: **thank you for your suggestion, i have used it in this chapter as a small bit thank you so much for your reviews.

Ok so that is all for me i dont own anything at the moment...on with the show AHEM story

+-+

Once Christine got back to her room she reflected on what had just happened. She had finally lost her temper, the first time in three years since her father's death.

Mandy walked in to the room she seemed always to be there when things went wrong. Christine finally broke down and told Mandy everything. A little while later once she had calmed down she had her head in Mandy's lap. Mandy was stroking her hair and rubbing her back, soothing her.

"It's ok lady"

"I have never lost my temper like that, but she has been baiting me for years and finally it just came out" Christine whipped the tears out of her eyes

"It has been a long time coming, lady" Christine lay in silence for a moment. Then she remembered meeting Derek so she told Mandy about it.

"I didn't get the feeling he was dangerous, but then again the conversation I heard didn't make him sound innocent"

"We don't have all the facts though, lady" Mandy patted Christine's back and helped her sit up "It is going to be a long day tomorrow so I think it is bed time for both of us" Mandy chuckled and Christine silently was reminded to her punishment that would be taking place after breakfast.

They both changed and hopped in to bed. Sleep claimed Christine quickly and before she knew it she was being shaken awake by Mandy, it was already morning. They had to be up extra early to make the house ready for the arrival of the royal family.

First Christine set to work on scrubbing the entrance hall and dinning room floors then dusted all furniture and polished the stair case. Then she ran to the stables and fed the horses and opened the stalls then ran back and helped Mandy with breakfast. She now stood at her sister's door with breakfast again. _Father give me strength_ Christine prayed silently.

Her sister was silent when Christine entered and it remained that way, the only response Christine got from her is when tying her sisters corset she 'accidentally' pulled the laces too tight. Receiving a glare and so her sister said another lash with whip for her troubles.

Melanie left without her usual "you look perfect" routine and Christine sooner than she would have liked was assembled after breakfast for her ten lashes

"Eleven" Melanie interrupted "For trying to be a smart arse" She came closer and whispered in Christine's ear "I always get the last laugh"

_Which is more like a snort _Christine retaliated in her mind, she knew her sister was trying to bait her that and she would only make it worse for herself if she spoke.

The Dutchess took the whip and as Christine was instructed she kneeled with her back to her mother, she leaned forward so her head was resting on her arms and her arms were resting against the manor wall. Christine shut her eyes tight as her mother gave her the first whip.

"One" The Dutchess counted out

Christine bit her lip to stop a cry escaping

"Two"

She could feel the back of her clothes ripping and blood trickling down her back.

"Three"

Tears started seeping out of her closed eyes

"Four"

Christine could feel her lip bleeding from her teeth digging in.

"Five"

Her back felt like it was on fire

"Six"

_Over half way, come on Christine; don't let them see you cry_

"Seven"

Christine could hear her sister's sniggers as the whip hit again

"Eight"

Christine's nails were digging in her arms as she fought to remain silent

"Nine"

Christine bit back the cry that was threatening to escape

"Ten"

Christine let her back relax

"Eleven"

The last one took her by surprise a little having forgotten momentarily that she was getting an extra one _it was worth it to see Melanie's eyes almost pop out of her head._

"Girl, you will return to the house only to get a change of clothes then you will leave and stay out of sight until the royal family has left, now go"

Christine didn't need to be told twice she ran around to the kitchen door where Mandy was preparing lunch. She gave Christine some balm to run on her wounds and clean clothes.

"I'll be at the creek, if the royal family leave early send some one to come and get me" Christine said

She walked to the stables and mounted her awaiting horse with difficulty She let a sob escape her.

"You ok Chris?" Jake asked quietly

"Fantastic" Christine replied sarcastically, as galloped away.

Within minutes she was at the fresh water creek. She carefully got out of her now ruined dress and in her under garments sat down in the creek and using a ripped part of her dress as a sponge to clean her back. Quietly humming a tune that her father had taught her she washed her back, wincing as she cleanted the dry blood off her back.

Just then a twig crunched behind her…

Ok that is the chapter, now if you have any thoughts or suggestions tell me and for those who dont review anyway and tell me what you think, i cant read minds ;)

E J Riddle


	5. Scars and New Friends

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to update, i did go for my week away then i got a terrible cold and refused to write because i might of killed charaters off or something to that effect. Then i had some terrible writers block. so yeah it has all been happening and i am trying to keep going with the story.

thanks to my reviewers:

**Word junky:** I am working on getting a beta...I just have to talk to her some more to work out what she wants me to do and stuff so i am working on it. The story is just going how i want it to go really with bits of different things in it at the moment nothing has been set fully. If you have any ideas i would love to hear them. though can you explain what a flamer is?

**QueenTatooine: **I'm so glad you enjoy the story and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

**arandomreader: **continuing as requested... enjoy.

**A.A.C: **I just might be an ever after fan ;)

**Tychobrahe: **i was wondering when i would hear from you. i will try to keep it original. and i know you like the prince charming ;)

enjoy the chapter everyone :)

+-+

Christine turned and there stood Derek, Dressed immaculately in black riding pants and boots, a white shirt and blue vest. His brown hair was sitting elegantly over his eye. He was looking worriedly at her back _Oh no! _

"Chris what happened" he rushed forward and knelt next to her. Christine struggled to hide her gash covered back with the cloth and didn't answer.

_What is he doing here? What am I suppose to tell him, I fell? Sure that is believable, NOT._

"Chris" Derek gently turned her head to face him she could see how worried he was "Chris what happened?"

"Look it is none of your business, you shouldn't even be here. A: it is indecent because I am hardly wearing anything and B: this is my Mistress's land, which I told you never to trespass on to again"

"I wanted to see you again" Derek said casually "Now I don't care if it is indecent let me help you clean your cuts, you can't reach them properly.

"Look I don't need your help, what I do need is for you to leave" Chris tried to move away but Derek grabbed her shoulder and took the cloth off her and carefully started scrubbing the dirt and blood away ignoring Christine's protests.

After all the cuts were cleaned Derek helped rub the cream on the cuts, and then turned away so Christine could dress.

"Finished" Christine said, Derek turned to see her in a simple dress of green, it was slightly tattered but it clung to Christine in all the right places. Derek couldn't help thinking she was as beautiful as any other girl dolled up in the latest fashions.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Derek leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"Look I am a servant that did the wrong thing, by my mistress I am like her property she can do what ever she wants with me or to me" Derek looked outraged "I guess that comes as a shock to someone like you"

"Someone like me?" Derek smirked

"Yes, someone well off, orders people like me around all day with not a care in the world. I bet you have never worked a day in your life"

"Servants should not speak to people 'like me' this way then" Derek said sarcastically.

"You're on my land, my lord so it is my right" Christine sighed. "It is everyday life for me- Derek interrupted

"Don't you mean your mistresses land?"

"Yes, that is what I meant; it is my home so I often refer to it as my land" _Way to go Christine… _If Derek thought she was lying, he never mentioned it.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know one another, Christine had never felt a connection like this with anyone she felt as if she could tell him anything, except who she really was, which she was forbidden to reveal. In return she found out about Derek, he was an only child and he loved his parents dearly, but felt pressured to be something more than he was a lot of the time. He was also a prized sword fighter having just returned from the neighbouring kingdom, where he had been training for the past three years. They were both hiding something, and they both knew it.

It was early afternoon when Derek said he had to go,

"Can I see you again Chris? I could teach you some of the sword fighting techniques I learnt while I was away or something?"

"I would like that, How about Thursday about lunchtime in the clearing in the south field?" Christine suggested getting to her feet and brushing her dress off.

"Ill see you then" Derek walked over to his horse and mounted and with one sorrowful back glance left Christine alone.

+-+

Christine stayed out till the sun went down thinking about Derek, The temperature dropped considerably arousing Chris from her thoughts. _If I stay out any longer ill get sick. _She mounted her horse Phoenix and rode back to the stables and Jake took her horse.

"What happened is the Royal family still here?"

"No they were gone hours ago-

'Then why didn't anyone come and get me, I still have chores to finish?"

"The prince disappeared on his way here, the second time that he was suppose to meet Lady Melanie. Let's just say she didn't take it well, been throwing things around and screaming all afternoon"

"Couldn't expect any less, she has her sites set on being Queen" they both laughed and Christine bid him good evening before walking in to the war zone that was Datson Manor.

+-+

Melanie was in the process of destroying the library, screaming all the while.

The Dutchess was trying to reason with her:

"Melanie, I'm sure the prince was just busy" This appeared to be the wrong thing to say. Melanie started screaming/ wailing louder.

"Too busy to meet his future queen, everyone loves me" Christine who was in the hallway outside quietly snorted. Before walking in and beginning the task of claming her sister.

"Lady, the prince would be a fool not to fall in love with you I'm sure Mistress is right, he must have been really busy trying to find a gift worthy of you or learning how to king, if you are to be queen you must know that running the country isn't easy" Christine drew a breathe, it sounded really far fetched to her but Melanie lapped it up she had stopped throwing things. Melanie took a deep breathe and calmed herself.

"Your right Maid, now clean up this mess" Melanie strolled out of the library like nothing had happened. Christine's mother glanced at her then left the room too.

Christine sighed and looked around the room. Almost all of the books were strewn across the room vases and priceless antiques were broken and side tables, table cloths, candles, everything had been tipped over.

Mandy walking in to the room and whistled:

"Well do you think she was upset?" Christine laughed

"I don't doubt it, the only thing she didn't destroy was the curtains" Christine sighed and began the task of putting the books back on the shelf in order.

"Lady, just put them anywhere, neither Mistress or Lady Melanie come in here, they won't notice if they aren't in order"

"No Mandy, but I do care. Father loved this library when ever we weren't riding or practicing we were in here, this is one of the places I feel closest to him"

"But it is already late lady; you will be at this all night"

"Then I'll see you in the morning" Christine continued her task, she could be stubborn when she was really passionate about something, and this was one of those times.

She worked long in to the night and gave the library a good dust and clean while she was at it, so she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. She was in bed shortly before 2am and her last thoughts were of her father. She sobbed quietly in to her pillow _I'm trying to stay positive, life just seems determined to get me. I really miss you father… I wish you were here._

_+-+_

Ok i hope you guys all enjoyed. i am trying to get on to gabi web, if she could email me as to what is going on, with the last email i sent her...

if anyone has any ideas for the plot etc i would love to hear them as lots of people would like an ogirinal story. i would too, if i had any ideas

until next time R&R and ignore my spelling and punctuation mistakes ;)

E J Riddle


	6. Falls and Fights

**Author's Notes: **Hello again i have gotten so lazy. only updating sometimes im so sorry. Ok i am going to try and write another chapter tonight, but i am going away on a road trip for a few days so it won't be edited or anything till i get back.

I would love to thank **Gabi Web** who is going to be my beta, and help me with my terrible spelling etc. etc

Thanks to my reviewers:

**word junky: **thanks for your kind words and explaining flamers to me, i hope i dont get any of those any time soon.

**amelia: **they are going to find out before any ball. sorry i do have something that could be discovered at a ball though ;)

**QueenTatooine: **yeah there was a line in there i will re submit the chapter later. but it was just meant to say they kinda of skirted around subjects and they both had the feeling that the other was hiding something.

**Gabi Web: **thanks again for helping with the chapter if you have any extra ideas your willing to share or add things in. i dont mind ;)

hope you enjoy the chapie :)

_+-+_

The next few days were rather interesting at Datson Manor. Melanie was  
parading around in her best gowns and accessories everyday. Convinced that  
the prince would come at anytime to sweep her off her feet, and everyday  
when he didn't come she would destroy almost everything in her way. She  
pushed Katherine, one of the servants, down the stairs during one of her rages  
yesterday.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck" Christine sighed she was sitting  
on the edge of the bed

"I know, I'm lucky I went rear end first" Katherine giggled slightly and winced.

"Well you're neck is going to be sore for the next few days from where you  
hit it out of place on the way down" Christine stood up and smoothed her old brown gown and apron. "And a bump on the head," She added in an after thought.  
"You're staying in bed today and resting. I'll make sure your chores are done."

"Thanks Chris" Katherine said weakly

"Now rest," Christine said as she left the room shutting the door. She headed  
towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Morning, Mandy" Christine called walking over to the sink and washing her  
hands. Mandy walked out of the pantry.

"Morning, Lady Chris, how is Katherine?" She asked as she put down the oil

"She will be just fine after a day of rest; I'll do her chores for the day"

"But Lady, it is Thursday. You have been looking forward to seeing Derek all  
week."

"I know, but what else can I do?" Christine pulled out a pan and settled it  
on the already lit stove.

"I shall ask the other servants to do a few each; you are the lady of the  
house to all of us, you shouldn't be doing the work." Christine hugged Mandy

"Thank you."

"Now, on with breakfast," Mandy said as they set about making bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Lady," Christine said as, half an hour later, she brought Melanie her breakfast.

"This is the day Maid. He will come for me." Christine didn't need to ask who  
"he" was; she has been saying the prince was coming for her all week.

"I'm sure you're right, Lady," Christine said calmly as she robed Melanie who  
walked straight over and began eating her breakfast, as Christine began to  
make her bed and tidy her room. It was one of the only rooms she hadn't  
destroyed at least twice this week.

"I think I will wear my sea green ball gown with my white silk shawl, you  
pick out the other accessories," Melanie continued, eating.

Christine inwardly sighed; here we go again she thought as she collected the  
gown and accessories.

Melanie had finished breakfast so Christine helped her dress in her elaborate gown then did her hair in a half up twist that made her blonde hair shine. Christine chose a pearl choker with matching a bracelet and earrings. In Christine's opinion Melanie looked perfect, again.  
"Absolutely perfect, Lady," Christine curtsied.

"He won't be able to resist someone like me." Melanie looked over Christine in her shabby brown gown with her long hair pulled back in a long plait out  
of the way. Christine saw smugness in her eyes before she left the room.  
Christine sighed and followed.

A few hours later after changing in to black pants, shirt and riding boots,  
Christine, mounted on Phoenix, was racing towards the south field. When she  
arrived, Derek was already there stroking his black stallion's mane. He was  
dressed in black pants and riding boots and a plain white shirt half open so  
Christine could see the top of his broad chest. She blushed slightly as he  
came and helped her off her horse.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," he said quietly gently putting Christine  
down like she was a valuable object.

"I said I would be here." Derek still had his hands on her waist and they  
were standing close together staring in to each other's eyes. His brown  
eyes that Christine felt she could have stared in to forever... She came  
back to her senses first and stepped away.

"Well let's get started then!"

She un-sheathed her sword from the belt on her slim waist and Derek did the  
same.

"On guard!" They got into stance and Derek suddenly attacked Christine who  
stepped aside and swung down to block Derek's attack, then dealt an attack  
of her own which Derek effortlessly blocked. They were fighting fiercely.

Suddenly Derek swung around and Christine's sword went flying. Derek  
advanced on her and she found herself trapped between a tree and Derek's  
sword. He lowered it and stepped forward again. They were only inches apart.

"Now that was a great fight, and it looks like I won."

"You wouldn't have hurt a lady, now would you?"

"You don't look like a lady dressed like that" Derek glanced at her clothing. Liar, liar he thought.

"Ah, but there is one thing you don't know," Christine lent against the tree  
and bent her knee up so her foot was braced against the tree.

"What would that be?" Derek asked slightly confused. In one swift movement  
Christine withdrew her dagger which had been concealed in her boot and  
brought it up to Derek's throat.

"Lowering you weapon to an enemy can cost you your life, while you're too busy being distracted by her clothing!" Derek didn't even have time to blush as he stepped back and Christine stepped forward, still holding the dagger near his throat.

A soldier stepped in to the clearing holding his sword braced for battle  
"Drop the dagger and step away from the Prince"

+-+

Ok as always tell me what you think. any ideas let me know.

E J Riddle


	7. Putting your foot in it

**Author's Notes: **Hello again everyone sorry it took me so long to update. lol it seems i do that alot these days :P and the next chapter may be a little while too i have started it, but i have my nose in the new harry potter book it came out yesturday here and i am already 420 pages in :P... enough about, thanks to my reviewers:

**Queen Tatooine: **yes it looks a bit fast paced, but alot is going to happen, if i can get it right before the happily ever after. please bear with me...

**Cinnamon: **I try not go get too many bad words in there, but sometimes you need to get them to make a statement of how bad something is. im glad your enjoying the story.

**Kaytay: **A person of many words ;) im going, im going ;)

**oj: **another person of many words ;) hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks again to **Gabi Web **who beta read the chapter for me :) thanks so much again

I dont own anything, incase we need a disclaimer and i hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

+-+

"What?" Christine practically screamed. _PRINCE!_

"I will say it only one more time girl, Drop the dagger and step away from his Highness" The soldier slowly advanced on Christine

"Stephen, you shouldn't be here, we are practicing." Derek stepped back and turned to the soldier. He took Christine's dagger while he did this, lest she really try to hurt him or Stephen get the wrong idea.

"Highness, your parents are worried about you; they ordered me to follow you and take you back to the palace"

"I will be coming home directly, I just need to finish my lesson." Stephen looked as though he wanted to argue, but sheathed his sword, bowed to the prince and left, casting one more glance at the silent Christine. Once he was gone Derek spoke.

"Chris," He took a step so that he was directly in front of her again. She was looking down at the ground and breathing deeply, trying to remain calm

"Why, didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want to loose what we had."

"We had nothing." She looked up and Derek could see the hurt and pain in her eyes mixed with anger

"Yes, Chris, we did. I didn't have to worry that you were only being nice to me because of my title: you were my friend, you weren't pretending."

"I made such a fool of myself," Christine looked in to his face again "Can I have my dagger back please?" She put her hand out to receive it.

"Are you going to use it to hurt me?" Derek asked trying to lighten the mood, and still making no move to give it to her.

"No I am going to leave."

"Chris please, we have to talk."

"No we don't." Chris moved away and untied Phoenix's reins from a near-by tree, getting ready to mount. Derek moved and turned Christine around by her shoulders.

"Please Chris; is there anything I can do to salvage this friendship?"

Christine pulled away and mounted her horse then something struck her… Melanie...

"There is something you can do: go and visit my sister so she will stop destroying everything, while waiting for you to come and meet her."

"Sister? Who is your sister?" Christine cringed. _Way to go, Christine, way to put your foot in it; great now what are you going to tell him?_

"Answer me Chris."

"Look, just visit Lady Datson, then we might just have something to talk about." Christine then mounted and galloped away, leaving a very confused Derek.

+-+

Christine collapsed on her bed still in shock, _The Prince! God, how stupid must I have looked to him! That means the day he was to come for lunch to meet Melanie he was with me! It all fits; it's just too bad he met the wrong sister. God, what if he figures out that Melanie is my sister, I will be out on the street before you can say Prince Derek… God what am I going to do…He probably guessed that Duchess Maryanne Datson is my mother too, God Christine you really did it this time…He'll figure it all out…and then I'll, god I don't know what… I really screwed up this time… _

Christine sobbed in to her pillow, not moving, and she eventually fell asleep.

+-+

Derek was still in the clearing hours later, trying to make sense of what Chris meant. _Sister, who is her sister and why must I meet her? She is simply a servant and she lives at Datson Manor. Could her sister be more than that? I guess that is where I start._

He mounted his horse and headed in the direction of the palace. He would go to Datson Manor tomorrow and figure out the riddle that was his dear friend, Chris.

+-+

Christine was awoken early the next morning by Mandy.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up to help you with dinner last night?" Christine sat up noticing that she was still in her riding clothes from yesterday.

"I saw you come in, in tears, and the rest of the servants agreed with me that you should be left alone. You looked really upset." Mandy paused, sitting down on the end of Christine's little bed. "Do you want to talk about it Lady?"

"Mandy I made such a fool out of myself. Derek is the Prince." She could feel her eyes getting misty. She shook them off, trying to stay strong; she had already cried enough tears over this.

"You mean the reason that Melanie has been destroying everything is because the prince has been running around with you instead of doing his duties and coming to lunch with her?" Mandy sat back, deep in thought. "It all fits"

"I know. I made such a fool out of myself...but I enjoyed having someone I didn't have to pretend so much with, I was Chris, just Chris; not servant Chris, not the girl or maid. Even if he was a noble he treated me with respect and he actually cared." Christine felt tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Come on Lady, put your chin up, you can still see him."

"No, I can't Mandy, he lied to me."

"La-

"No." Christine interrupted "It is better this way, now he can get on with his life and I can make Melanie her breakfast." Christine hopped out of bed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She pulled out an old dress and apron and began to get ready for the day.

Mandy sighed.

"If that is what you want lady, you won't hear another word from me." Mandy got up and left without a word, heading for the kitchen.

Christine's thoughts cried out: _it isn't what I want, though…_

+-+

After making breakfast and getting Melanie elaborately dressed, once again, Christine found herself out in the front garden cleaning up the pots that Melanie had destroyed the afternoon before when Derek didn't come to see her again.

_Least there isn't any carpet to ruin out here, _Christine thought as she put some plants into new pots, trying to salvage the plants. That her father had planted all those years ago...

Christine remembered it well…

_She was 10 at the time and Melanie was 8. They were inside, learning to embroider under their mother's watchful eye. Christine could do it fairly well; it was, after all, quite easy. Melanie, on the other hand, needed to work really hard to master it. _

_Dutchess Datson, or Maryanne being her given name, was helping Melanie repair some mistakes that she had been making, Giving Christine time to look out the window at her father as he potted plants. _

"_Mother may I be excused?" Christine asked quietly._

"_Yes, darling," her mother replied, without looking up._

_Christine calmly walked out of the room, heading straight for the front garden where her dad was working, humming his favourite tune._

_Christine knelt down beside him and silently began helping him, joining in on the humming. They working in silence for a while not needing to talk. Once they were finished, they sat back and surveyed their handy work. _

"_They look beautiful Father." _

"_It is always satisfying seeing something you started completed, especially plants which grow and flower." Her father took a deep breath of the fresh air. _

_Standing up, Christine wiped her dirt covered hands on her gown without a second thought and began gathering the tools and putting them away._

_Her father stood up, also. _

"_How am I to raise a little lady if you can't keep yourself clean?" He asked solemnly._

"_Try harder?" Christine answered trying to contain her laughter._

"_I'll just have to give you a bath." Without waiting for an answer her father scooped her up and carried her towards the fountain a few steps away. _

_Christine screamed and tried to get down before her father dropped her in the fountain._

"_Please, I'll be good!" Christine scrabbled and put her arms around her father's neck tightly so that if he tried to drop her, she wouldn't fall in._

"_You promise?" Her father asked, still holding her over the fountain._

"_Yes!" Christine's laughter then filled the air as her father stepped away from the fountain and swung her around before putting her back down the on ground. They embraced in a father-daughter hug before going inside the manor, never knowing that the whole display had been witnessed by two people inside. _

No matter how much time passed, Christine always missed her father. _It won't bring him back Chris, _she told herself sternly, as she stood up, having finished cleaning up the mess Melanie created.

She turned and walked towards the fountain and rinsed her hands in the water, even though she knew she shouldn't and turned around and nearly fell in. If it wasn't for the person who grabbed her waist and kept her upright... She looked up in to his brown eyes and frowned. _Oh No.._

_+-+_

well another chapter down, what did everyone think? remember if you have any ideas please pass them along i will make an effort to get the next chapter finished as soon as i can. remember to review i do so enjoy reading them _Hint Hint._

until next time

E J Riddle


	8. Meeting Melanie

**Author's Notes: **Well i finished harry potter 6 in record time and even got a chapter done quickly :) yay for me i am going to try to keep it up, but lets not count on it ;) In this chapter i have used and song from Phantom of the opera, so i dont own it, but i am a huge POTO fan so that explains that. thanks to my reviewers.

**Queentatooine: **I feel the plot is getting thicker the more i write ;) glad you are enjoying it so far.

**Gabi Web: **thank you i just put the scene between her and her father in at the last minute i thought it fit nicely. glad you like it so far

and again thanks to **Gabi Web **for beta reading this chapter :)

i dont own POTO or anything else really. so lets not sue me ;) enjoy the chapter.

_+-+_

"What are you doing here? Someone will see you!" Christine moved out of Derek's embrace quickly.

"I've come to meet your sister, who ever she is," Derek said calmly, "I don't want to lose the friend I made." Just then, Melanie made a loud entrance, practically running towards the two. Christine quickly put more space in between them and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Your Highness," she said in a sickly sweet voice, giving a graceful curtsy "I wasn't expecting you." Christine held back a snort of laughter.

_Yeah right. _Christine thought it was funny. Melanie must have sniffed the prince out or something because she said she didn't know what he looked like, or maybe she was just presuming it was the prince.

"I thought my visit shamefully over due; I hope it is not an inconvenient time?" Derek replied bowing slightly

"No of course not, you are always welcome here at Datson Manor. Won't you please come inside?" Melanie glanced at Christine with cold eyes. "Maid, take the Prince's horse to the stables, then go and prepare us some refreshment, which we will take in the drawing room." Christine bobbed a curtsy and went and collected the horse. Glancing only once at Derek who was watching her instead of listening to Melanie.

_This is going to be really hard. I hope he has tried to put two and two together and gotten five. If he figures out that Melanie is my sister… it would be bad for everyone! _She handed the reins to Jack and told him to take special care of his highness's horse and left to get the refreshments.

+-+

Christine walked in to the drawing room minutes later with a tray of refreshments.

Derek and Melanie were sitting down talking together; they stopped when Christine entered. She put the tray down silently and began pouring the tea.

"How do you like your tea Highness?" Christine asked quietly keeping her eyes down.

"Milk and three sugars, thank you Chris." Christine set to work pouring the tea.

"How do you know her name?" Melanie asked sharply, looking between the two; Christine froze.

"She told it to me in the front garden, when I asked," Derek said without missing a beat. "I must say it is an odd name for a female, is it short for anything?"

"Don't pay any attention to the servant; Maid leave now." Christine curtsied and left silently.

Derek watched her leave before his attention was, again, claimed by Melanie; she really was a nice girl.

"How about a tour, your highness?" Melanie suggested sweetly.

"That would be wonderful." Derek stood up and offered Melanie his arm, which she took without a moment's hesitation.

Soon they were walking around the manor with Melanie pointing out interesting designs and feature points. _She is rather nice, _Derek admitted silently to himself as he listened to Melanie talking about the main ballroom. _She has a really beautiful, clear, sweet voice and she isn't falling all over me like the other kingdoms' girls, whenever they spot me. _

"Your highness, are you ok?" Melanie asked quietly.

"Sorry lady, I must confess my thoughts are wandering, I do apologize."

"Do not trouble yourself; I often know the feeling, how about a nice walk in the garden?" Melanie suggested, "You can maybe think of whatever troubles you some more."

"I could not do that in the presence of such a beautiful lady."

"I insist; it is rare to find someone you are completely comfortable with when you are silent as much as you are when you talk." Melanie blushed slightly, she knew she was winning the prince over playing it the way she was. Her mother was right not clinging to him and becoming his friend was the easiest way to win his heart.

"Thank you, that would be nice." They strolled out in to the back garden, and soon sat down on one of the benches along the path in the rose garden.

Derek was looking around silently and he saw in the distance a beautiful red-head in riding gear and boots walking her horse back across the paddock to the stables; she had her sword strung around her slim waist by a belt and even from here he could hear her singing quietly.

**_Think of me, think of me, fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try._**

**_When you find that, once again,_**

**_You long to take your heart back  
and be free - if you ever find  
a moment, spare a thought for me ..._**

She was just far away he could hear her beautiful voice carrying on the wind. Derek could tell that Melanie was trying to ignore her and regain his attention.

"I am afraid that my presence is required at the Palace, I must take my leave." Derek said suddenly as he stood, preparing to leave

"So soon?" Melanie sounded so disappointed.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll accompany you to the stables."

"No, do not trouble yourself lady." Derek bowed

"You will come and see me again? Won't you?" Melanie blushed slightly as she said it.

"I will, but for now goodbye."

"See you soon." Melanie gave a slight nod of her head and watched the Prince take his leave.

_Everything is going according to plan, just play it cool and at the right time reel him in…_

+-+

Christine had reached the stables and Jack seemed to have disappeared. Silently, Christine moved and began un-tacking her horse.

"Hello," said a voice behind her; she knew who it was before she turned around.

"How was tea with Lady Melanie?" Christine managed to call her sister by her name this time.

"She is a real nice girl; I can see her and myself becoming close." Derek replied truthfully. Christine bit back the laughter that was threatening to escape, then, hearing his second comment, she felt a slight jolt in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

"That's good," she replied, quietly hiding her feelings well… whatever they were.

"Chris, I want to see you again, we can still be friends can't we?" Christine sighed; she wasn't sure what to do, if Melanie and him continued to get closer Christine would be in a large amount of trouble when Melanie found out. But she still wanted this, this friendship.

"Same place tomorrow for a practice?" Christine agreed quietly.

"We shall see if we can be friends."

"Ok." Derek looked around for his horse. It was in a stall completely un-tacked. Christine noticed where he was looking and immediately walked forward and began tacking up the horse so that Derek could leave.

Derek, feeling stupid, walked forward and began helping Christine. Once the horse was finished Derek bid her goodbye and mounted his horse and rode away.

_Melanie was nice; but Chris...who is her sister and when do I have to meet her? I still don't get it. Maybe I could question her about it tomorrow._

_+-+_

yay another chapter down as always tell me what you think i love to hear it because i cant read minds as well as i used to ;)

R&R

E J Riddle


	9. Slip of the tounge

**Author's Notes: **Ok thank you for all being so patient for the next chapter.

I will put replied to thest chapter in the next chapter because my computer is going slow today and it would take me ages to get it up.

Thank you to Gabi Web for Beta reading this chapter :)

i dont own anything sao dont sue me ;) enjoy

_+-+_

In the coming weeks Derek and Christine settled into a routine, if you could call it that. At least twice a week you could find them having sword-fighting lessons, swimming in the creek, sitting under a tree talking or even going for the occasional horse ride.

Derek also came to the Manor and was entertained by Melanie at least once a week. Christine thought they made a funny pair. Her sister was at least a half a foot taller than him. But Christine had to grudgingly admit that they did look good together, and Derek seemed to get along with her really well.

There was no point in Christine's mind to deny it; she had feelings for Derek, which was rather awkward. She was a servant and all. She could not pin point when it happened, it kind of snuck up on her. First it was pangs when Melanie was around, then it was thoughts when he was close to her.

She just kept telling herself that it would pass. She just wished it would hurry up.

"Chris, you are, by birthright, going to be a Duchess," Mandy had told her, when she had confided in her that she was falling for the prince.

"You know the only thing in my future is serving Melanie," Christine replied

"No one can take away what is rightfully yours, you should fight for it Chris."

"I have to finish cleaning the library." Christine stood up to leave.

Mandy sighed, she hated seeing Chris treated like this, and she had lost the fight she had in her when she lost her father. Mandy hated watching Chris sit and take what her sister and mother dished out to her. Mandy didn't know how, but she knew she would get through to her and make sure that Christine became the Duchess she was meant to be.

+-+

Christine walked into the library and started her daily clean. She worked in silence for a few moments then started singing softly, she didn't know why but it felt so right.

_**You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
then my world was shattered . . .**_

Christine remembered it all so well, it had come as such a shock to her: One day her father was there and then he wasn't. **_  
_**

_**Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .**_

If only dreams really did come true… Christine mused as she took the priceless objects off the desk and began wiping it down.**_  
_**

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .**_

Christine didn't know that just outside the hall, Melanie and Derek were walking past and Derek was listening intently to her soft sweet voice as Melanie talked about a picture just outside the door, pretending that there wasn't any singing going on.**_  
_**

_**Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,**_

_**Seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .**_

Replacing all the items on to the table she moved over and began dusting the top of some books. **_  
_**

_**Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?**_

Christine stopped dusting and moved to the window to stare out at the grounds as she sang the end of the song. **_  
_**

_**Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye…**_

On the other side of the door Melanie had had enough; the maid was singing and was distracting the prince from her.

"Excuse me, your highness." Melanie curtsied and walked in to the library to see the maid by the window. Derek snapped back to reality as Melanie shut the door behind her.

"What did you think you were doing" Derek could hear Melanie pretty much scream.

"I am sorry lady, I didn't think anyone was listening!" He heard Chris reply.

"You have to learn your place, Maid." Melanie seemed to spit the last word.

"Maybe you should learn yours, because you have been occupying mine for the past few years." Derek didn't understand that and he stepped back as Chris stepped out of the room and closed the door just as something hit it from the other side.

"Is Lady Melanie alright" Derek asked, slightly alarmed.

"She will be fine, though I suggest you maybe stay outside for a few more minutes while she collects herself," Chris replied coolly as something else shattered in the room behind them.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Derek asked quietly stepping closer to Christine

Chris only nodded and silently left, and he soon found out why as Duchess Datson walked towards him and engaged him in conversation about nothing in particular trying to cover Melanie in the Library throwing a tantrum.

Derek left ten minutes later to wait for Chris, even more confused that she could get away with talking to her Mistress like that. Although he suspected that she would pay for it later. And he was right; Chris didn't join him for their afternoon practice session. He was worried for her; he hoped nothing happened to her. He had begun to care for her greatly and admitting it that way, was easier than admitting the truth.

+-+

Derek did not see Chris for a whole week; it was like she had totally disappeared. He decided if she didn't show up to the clearing today he was going to go up to Datson Manor and ask for her, no matter how it would look.

Christine broke through the clearing on her horse Phoenix that afternoon. She was pale and looked like death on her feet, then she seemed faint from exhaustion. Derek rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

+-+

Ok i hope you all enjoyed that, as always R&R i cant read minds ;)

E J Riddle


	10. It finally becomes clear

**Author's Notes: **Hello again, another chapter done. I dont know how long the story is going to be or how many more chapters there are to come, but i do know that it is winding its way up, ever so slowly seeing as i am snail writing, i have gotten so lazy.

Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. apparently we aren't suppost to reply to review? i read that somewhere... but i still will. This is making up for the last chapter as well.

**mistyqueen: **That is coming up soon, plus the reasonChristine doesn't want to say anything is because she was forbidden by her mother not to and on some level Christine is afraid of what it would mean if she admitted to who she was.

**Crazy Girl: **More as requested ;)

**Gabi Web:** Derek does like melanie as a friend, so dont worry. im glad you like the story so much. i am in your debt for betaing.

**QueenTatooine: **I'm glad you are liking all the chapter and everythink that is happening so far. and Gabi said i might be able to convice you to beta some phantom of the opera i am going to be writing once this story is finished? please let me know.

**magicmunkin: **Im glad you love my story :)

**Tychobrahe: **Thank you for finally reviewing ;) took you long enough. thank you for your kind words :)

**hoolihoopqrl131: **Yeah i am a huge phantom of the opera fan, as anyone who knows me can testify. they just seemed to fit in so i couldnt resist.

**Katerina: **Her mother was jealous of the relationship that Christine had with her father and Lady Datson's husband. After she lost the last child she was carrying she felt as if her husband didnt love her anymore so she pushed him away and pulled melanie closer. Christine loved her father she wouldnt turn against him unlike melanie started to do. So really that is how it all happened. hope it makes sense.

**la la la: **you are a person of many words.

**Nightsoul: **Yeah phantom lover right here :) and i couldnt resist using them.

**youknowmenot: **I write the way i feel and yeah i do use words over. I am not the best writer in the world and I'm not trying to be i do this purely for enjoyment and having a beta checking it for me is great.

I also forgot in my last chapter to mention that the song was from Phantom of the Opera, my other love.

Also thanks to **Gabi Web**for beta reading this chapter, i would be lost without you.

I dont own anything so lets not sue me, ok? on with the chapter

+-+

**_  
_**Someone throwing water on her woke Christine up.

"Chris, Chris can you hear me?" It was Derek.

"Hi," Christine replied opening her eyes weakly. "What happened?" She looked around slightly confused, she was on the ground and Derek was standing over her.

"You fainted, what happened, where have you been the past week?"

"I was locked up, for what I said to Lady Melanie."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm hungry, tired and dirty. Yes, Derek I'm fine," Christine replied sarcastically.

"Why did you say those things to her?"

"You wouldn't understand." Christine shakily got to her feet and walked over to her horse. "I have to get back; I just came to tell you I'm ok."

"Chris, please you need to sit and rest, you just fainted!" Derek got up and followed her, turning her to face him. Suddenly they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, and before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing.

Christine wasn't sure how long it lasted; it could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days but when she pulled back she knew it hadn't been enough time.

Then she came to her senses.

'I have to go." She quickly pulled out of Derek's embrace, mounted her horse and took off before Derek even had time to register what had really happened.

+-+

Once Christine had eaten something and cleaned herself up and got some rest she told Mandy what had happened.

"Lady Chris, that is great!"

"No, it isn't, what am I to do? Melanie says he is going to marry her and if she finds out about any of this, I'll be back in lock up!"

"She won't find out." Mandy sighed, "Well you have feelings for him, correct?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And you're sure, now, that he may feel something for you?"

"I don't know it all happened so fast!" Christine then admitted, "Well it is possible..."

"Then I don't see what you're worried about."

"I'm a servant Mandy."

"No, Lady Chris, you're not, and you know it." Mandy took Christine's hand. "I think if you told him the truth he would help you."

"I would be killed first by Mother and Melanie."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Mandy stood up and walked out the door leaving Christine to her thoughts.

+-+

After Christine left so abruptly Derek thought about what had just happened. He spent all afternoon thinking about it, then, after he went home, he was still thinking about it. He was in a really good mood; if it was any indication. But he knew Chris was hiding something, no matter how much she pushed the subject off. Things weren't adding up. Derek made a decision to ask her about it.

+-+

Over the next few days Christine remained at the Manor not wanting to run into Derek. She stayed out of sight even when he came and visited Melanie; she made sure that Katherine served them.

Melanie didn't want Christine to be her personal servant anymore, so Christine was relieved of that duty. What Melanie really wanted was Christine out of the house which she was determined to get. Duchess Datson made a point of saying that if Christine caused any more trouble she was gone.

Christine knew she was hanging on by a thread.

She wasn't confused about her feelings for Derek; she knew what she wanted. She thought about it often enough. But, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she could never tell him. Part of her was scared. She had been a servant for so long. If you put her in a nice dress and in the middle of a ballroom Christine didn't think she would be able to cope. She loved her life and Mandy. The only bad thing, was having to pretend that she wasn't Christine Datson.

+-+

Derek spent the next day in the company Lady Melanie. He did really enjoy talking to her, she was easy to have a conversation with as well as the fact that she didn't hang off him because of this title. She was a sweet, charming person.

Besides that interesting reaction after Chris told her off.

Today Melanie took Derek up to the roof of Datson Manor. You could see out onto the grounds as well as into town where the palace was; it was kind of like surveying what was hers.

Melanie was talking about how much she loved the countryside, even though she was looking at the palace when she said it. Derek couldn't concentrate on what she was saying; he couldn't stop thinking about Chris and how much he missed spending time with her. She seemed to be avoiding him. Maybe that was an indication of how she felt? Derek prayed it wasn't.

He made an excuse to leave Melanie and invited her for lunch at the Palace in two days time, as his parents asked him to do, and took his leave.

Before he departed he left a message with Mandy, a servant in the household, that he wanted to see Chris tomorrow in the usual place. The Mandy promised to deliver it.

Then he left, not knowing that Christine had heard the message, being behind the curtain hiding at the time, or that she ran to the library to watch him leave.

+-+

The next day came around fast and Christine found herself riding towards the clearing to meet Derek for a little training, or so she thought. She arrived early and dismounted and began warming up. When Derek arrived he wasn't dressed for training.

"I thought we would do something different today," Derek said "Lets go for a ride instead." Christine considered for a moment.

"Why not? I should probably change though," she said gesturing to her un-feminine clothes and sword

"Don't worry about it; come on let's go." They mounted and Derek rode ahead signalling for Christine to follow him

They rode off Datson land and up a near-by hill that Christine had visited a few times before. One can see all the way to the palace, the sea and into town from this one hill. Once they reached the top Christine dismounted quickly and walked over to take in the view. The first time she visited here she was with her father and she had only visited a few times after. Once was just after her father had died.

+-+

_Christine's lungs were burning, and her legs felt like they were going to fall off, but she kept running, trying to outrun the tears and anger and pain that seemed to be following her everywhere._

_Christine reached the top and looked out at the view. Everything reminded her of her father, who was never going to be there for her anymore. Not to see her sword fight or complete her lessons, or grow up… none of it. _

"_Why?" she screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed crying. _

_+-+_

"Chris?" Derek brought her back to the present. "Are you all right?" Her eyes were clouded over and he could see that she was deep in thought. She shook her head and her eyes cleared.

"Just remembering one of the last times I was on this hill; it was after my father died." Christine was talking in a bland voice as though she wasn't completely sure of what she was saying.

"Your father?"

"Yes, he died a few years ago. He was a great man, so many people were there to pay their respects to him, and I miss him so much, no matter how much time goes by."

Derek was silently piecing it together: _her father was dead, she has a sister and it sounded like her mother was alive_.

"_There is something you can do: go and visit my sister so she will stop destroying everything, while waiting for you to come and meet her"_

"_So many people were there to pay their respects to him"_

"_Maybe you should learn yours, because you have been occupying mine for the past few years"_

"_You wouldn't understand"_

Then it suddenly clicked: _Melanie was her sister and her father was dead. No wait how could that be, Chris is a servant! _He suddenly remembered:_ The former Duke of Datson did have red hair and had looked rather a lot like Chris... _The more he thought about it_... If she was who he thought she was then _she_ stood to inherit the title of Duchess not Melanie. Lady Christine Datson. _He had wondered what had happened to her. His parents had said she passed on when he asked. But here she was, very much alive, if he was correct.

"Christine?" he asked quietly holding his breath to see if he was correct.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, then it hit her: no one called her Christine, her mother had forbidden it. She instantly turned pale.

+-+

Hope you all enjoyed that, everyone knows how much i love cliff hangers, but only when i write them ;)

so R&R i love hearing your thoughts.

E J Riddle


	11. Letting it all out

**Author's Notes: **Hi again everyone, i am so sorry for how long it took me to update. a few unforseen circumstances kept me from updating. but i am back now and i have a few chapters stacked up that i will up load in a few days.

thank you to my reviewers:

**youknowmenot: **I know my spelling and punctuation and such needs work, which is why i am writing and i have taken your advice and read different things to see how they are written, whethere there is any difference or not is another story. thank you for your ideas.

**stargate rules: **I am glad you like, sorry i took so long.

**Gabi Web: **I am glad you like. alot of things i write are pretty close to home too in some way. so sometimes writing it difficult.

**cokefizz-and-chocolate: **please dont hang me by my toes, i promise to update more often now :p

**QueenTatooine: **I hate it when people just dont kiss and and they dance around it, i am an impatient person so i wanted them to kiss. lol i will try to built suspence next time.

**P.P.M: **I thought my prince has personality, but ok ill try to give him a little more. I dont feel i rushed the feelings too much, but i do know i rushed them kissing. but your opinion is your own and im glad you took the time to tell me what you think, thank you.

also thanks to: **XxXThengo.Cannibal.AliensXxX **(Sorry it took me so long), **Sarah andCrazy Girl **hope i didnt forget anyone.

so on with the story. I dont own anything so lets not sue me.

+-+

"Ohh" Christine exhaled a deep breath "What did you call me?"

"I was right, wasn't it, You Lady Christine Datson"

"I guess there is no point in trying to deny it now" Christine sighed warily as sat down on the ground.

"Why are you a servant then Christine?" Christine noticed how he switched from calling her Chris to Christine

"You sure you want to know?"

"Positive" Derek said as he sat down beside her

Christine took a deep breath,

"Well it happened after my father died, after my mother miscarried. She thought that my father blamed her and didn't love her anymore, she pushed him away. I grew closer to my father and my sister was left with my mother, it was like segregation. After my father died I guess I just shut off, I was so depressed. My mother over the years had gotten jealous over the relationship that my father and I had created, I don't really remember when it happened but it did and my mother faked my death and forbid anyone to call me by my real name"

Christine looked down at the ground, talking about it made it seem so surreal. Christine wondered how she had let it happen. "I think the reason she did it was because she was just jealous, I had the love and attention from my father that she craved, I have never been able to fully understand my mother or why she did this" Christine laughed slightly "I still love her, no matter what, she will always be my mother, I can't change that"

"Christine, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What could I have done my mother faked my death, there is a tomb stone next to my fathers with my name on it, I don't exist anymore, what can I do, who would believe me" Christine took a deep breath and continued "Plus my mother could hear about it and I could be kicked out of my home, I am lucky to still be there now. If I aggravated Melanie anymore I'm out"

Derek sat silently taking in everything she said; He knew no matter what that he had to help her.

"I want to help you Christine" Derek pulled her over and half in to his lap, putting his arms around her

"There is nothing you can do, no one would believe you"

"Christine you can make them believe"

"Derek just forget about it"

"No" Suddenly he stood up, pulling Christine with him. He tied Phoenix's reins to his saddle mounted and pulled Christine up with him. Christine began struggling

"What are you doing, put me down" She tried to get down again, annoyed with herself for taking her sword off and leaving it tied to her horse.

Derek's arm clamped around her waist tightly, she was easy to hold on to being so slim. Derek nudged his horse in the direction of the palace or his home, listening to Christine telling him to put her down all the way.

+-+

Christine stopped fighting when she found herself in the courtyard of the Palace. Derek dismounted silently and a young boy, a stable hand Christine guessed came forward to collect the horses, Derek lifted Christine down and caught her when she tried to make a run for it.

Derek got her in to the entrance hall, before Christine broke free and made another escape attempt, in the end he had to lift Christine off her feet and swing her over his shoulder to take her inside, with her kicking and screaming all the way.

"Christine you are making a spectacle of yourself" Derek said calmly walking towards the library, where he knew his parents were;

"Derek I don't want to do this, please put me down" She kept struggling, momentarily stopping when a servant walked by giving them a funny look. Derek continued on as if it was normal to carry a girl, who was dressed like a boy thrown over his shoulder. Christine on the other hand blushed terribly.

"I am going to hurt you when you put me down" Christine hissed angrily, Derek Snigged in response.

They entered the library and Derek's parents looked up, his mother Bethany raising a delicate eyebrow. Derek walked further in to the room and shut the door, Christine was suddenly very quiet. Silently Derek put Christine down, and keeping a hold on her hands greeted both his parents.

His mother Bethany was a short and pleasant lady, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a regal look to her, as well as a sweet disposition.

His Father Travis was medium in height with black hair, blue eyes and a strong build. He was a fair ruler known through out the country. Not just here in Tarlee.

The Library it's self was a cosy room with a fireplace and red walls covered by wood book shelfs, packed with thousands of books it looked like. Comfortable arm chairs and side tables took up most of the room and a table was off to the side with a good view out the side window.

"Derek we were wondering where you where" His Mother finally spoke

"Mother, father this is Lady Christine Datson, as you can see she is not deceased" Christine curtsied feeling silly in her pants and shirt. _Derek didn't seem to be wasting any time_ Christine thought silently.

"I see" Travis said quietly "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I figured it out and confronted Christine; she told me all about it"

"I will not deny that she looks a great deal like former Duke, but you can not just take this on face value Derek" Christine finally spoke

"I told you they wouldn't believe me, no one will, just let it go" Christine said sadly

"There is one way to be sure" Derek started "If Christine is who I say she is then the grave located next to her father's will be empty" Derek turned to Christine, he was still holding her hand "Christine explain to them, they will not believe you if you don't try, please" Derek lifted her chin up further and looked deeply in to her eyes caressing her cheek with his thumb then added quietly "Please, for me?"

Christine sighed

"Ok" Derek led Christine over to the table where his parents were sitting and pulled out a chair for her; once she was seated he sat beside her and took her hand in his again, and gave it a comforting squeeze. This did not go unnoticed by his parents.

Christine told them everything, from the start till up to today, she told them about the practice sessions she used to enjoy, her fathers death and becoming a servant.

After she finished The King and Queen sat in silence. Finally Travis spoke

"You do seem to know many things that only a daughter could know about her father and about the Datson family. The only way we can be sure is if we dig up Lady Christine's grave" Christine went rather pale, she hadn't visited her father's grave for that reason, afraid to see her own supposed grave. It gave her the creeps.

"Christine you ok?" Derek asked quietly

"Yes, just a little scared at the thought of looking at my own grave" Christine gave a shaky laugh. "When are you planning to do this?"

"No time like the present" The king interrupted, Rising and getting ready to go

"You mean to go now father, it will be dark in a few hours"

"We will attract less attention to ourselves near night" The King replied sadly, walking over to the wall and pulling on a rope. A few moments later a servant entered and Travis told to prepare the horses, escorts and shovels.

"Let's get going then" The King kissed Bethany on the cheek and Derek followed suit, Christine curtsied and they all left.

Soon they were riding towards the cemetery.

"Digging graves up, this is against the church" Christine said quietly to Derek

"Chris, it will show them that you are, who you are" Derek looked slightly confused "If that makes sense" Christine started to laugh, which turned in to a bit of a cough as they reached the cemetery.

The place had not changed much since the last time she had been there, _at her father's funeral. _Dismounting from her horse and handing her reins to an escort she walked further in to the cemetery already knowing the way, suddenly she stopped about four meters before her father's grave, and five meters from her own.

Christine abruptly turned and ran in to Derek;

"I can't" Christine was slightly in tears

"Chris"

"I have always wanted to visit my father, but I can't, I just can't"

"Chris, you can, I'm right here with you" Derek kissed her forehead and took her hand, leaving room for no argument he led her forward, stopping at her father's grave. He used his body to block her ruse grave.

Christine looked upon the grave quietly before kneeling before it and talking quietly.

"Father, I have finally come to see you, I have missed you so much. I know you have been watching over me and I know that you have seen what mother has done. With Derek's help I will set it right and I will keep the promise I made to you, I promise"

Christine wiped her tears away and stood up to be embraced by Derek.

Around them the escorts had began the work of digging up the grave. Christine finally set eyes on her grave, her name was there.

"This is very unsettling" Christine admitted, she was still slightly pale watching the men make short work of the grave. They soon reached the coffin, and brought it above ground.

Everyone gathered around as they opened the lid.

+-+

I thought alot about this chapter there was no way to validate what christine was claiming any other way. and i know i cut it off at an annoying time but is she right ;)

again i am sorry it took me so long and i will be updating more often. so dont forget to R&R

Emma Riddle


	12. Out of the Grave

**Author's Notes: **hey again i had this chapter already done so i thought i would get it up. although today i had a panic attack says the doctor so i have to take it easy for a bit. so it could be a week before the next chapter, which is mostly finished

thanks to my reviewers:

**Gabi Web: **I haven't got another beta, because the story is winding up i just really cant be bothered to get another one. lazy i know but if people can ignore my terrible punctuation and all lol it would work for me ;)

**QueenTatooine: **I honestly put alot of thought it to what is inside the coffin, so you just have to read and find out ;) dont worry i still have a fair bit to go with the story. youll see

**word junky: **Ok next chapter here, forgive me please?

**Mistyqueen: **read the chapter and find out what happens ;) dont worry i am a sucker for happy endings so it will end happy ;)

Ok so i dont own anything so lets not sue me, on with the chapter and ignore all spelling and puntuation mistakes ;)

+-+

There wasn't a sound when the king's soldiers took a step back.

"Would you look at that?" One of them murmured

The coffin was indeed empty, except for a pendant and chain.

Christine hesitantly walked forward and picked it up.

"What is it Chris?" Derek asked coming to stand just behind her

"It's mine, It was a gift from my father, I thought I had lost it" She turned to look at Derek "I used to take it off before I went to bed, then one morning I woke up and it wasn't there"

King Travis walked over to Christine and Derek

"Well I think we have all the proof we need, your land must be restored to you, and I shall get my people on it right away" Christine nodded silently "It is getting late we shall retire"

Christine didn't say anything she just silently returned to her horse mounted and turned it in the direction of her home, before Kings Voice stopped her.

"Lady Christine, where are you going?"

"Back to the manor" she paused to look at the king with a questioning expression "where else would I be going?"

"Back to the castle with us, your mother and sister are joining us for lunch tomorrow it would be a good time to question them about it, and until then I think it best you don't go home, just in case the truth leaks out in some way"

Christine started to argue, but one look from the King she decided against it. Instead she turned her horse around and rode with them back to the palace.

+-+

Once they returned the Queen Bethany came out to greet them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked as she kissed her husband on the cheek

"Yes, Christine is the former Duke's daughter; she will be staying with us tonight so we can talk to her family about it tomorrow"

"A wise choice, dinner will be in an hour and a half" Bethany turned to Christine "Come, I'll show you to your stay room"

So Christine followed her, casting one last glance at the silent Derek.

They walked through the magnificent entrance hall with its marble floors, up the main stair case carpeted in plush red carpet, down one of the richly decorated hallways that the Queen identified to be the left wing:

"Derek's room is just down the hall" She pointed to the door "There is a gown inside for you to wear to dinner, and a maid is there to help you dress and do your hair"

Christine thanked the queen,

"Please call me Bethany" Christine nodded and entered the room to meet the maid named Alyssa. A middle aged lady who reminded Christine of Mandy.

After her bath with scented soaps of lilac and her hair had been washed, Alyssa helped Christine in to the undergarments then brought out the corset.

"You don't expect me to wear that do you?"

"It is the style, Lady"

"I asked you to call me Chris, and I know it is but they look so uncomfortable"

"You have never worn one?"

"Never needed to, chores were easier without them" Alyssa gave Christine a confused glance, Christine just shook her head

In the end Alyssa won out and Christine was laced in to the corset

"This is dreadfully uncomfortable" Christine complained as she sat and let Alyssa do some elaborate coils in her auburn hair so it was half up and half down. Then carefully a small amount of face powder and eye make up was applied and Christine went over to the mirror to look at her self.

There stood a tall and slim lady, it a soft emerald gown that showed of her slim waist enhanced by the corset, the bodice was a simple design with a few beaded details, and then dropped in to a full skirt the three quarter sleeves billowed slightly at her elbow. All Christine could go was gape, she couldn't remember seeing her self done up like this, she looked beautiful, like the lady she was born to be.

A knock at the door brought Christine out of her staring contest with the Lady in the mirror. Alyssa went and opened the door.

It was Derek, when he saw her, his jaw dropped and for a moment he was stunned. He thought Christine was beautiful before, He knew better now.

"You look stunning Chris" He said softly when he finally got himself under control.

Christine stared at Derek Dressed in evening wear, like the first time she ever met him. He looked so hansom. Her heart sped up and she felt all in knots.

Finally Christine Nodded and Derek offered his arm to escort her to dinner.

Walking down the richly decorated wing for the second time, Christine felt really out of place walking on the rich carpet on Derek's arm, but she pushed it away. Telling her self she just wasn't used to it.

After a few minutes they reached the dinning room it had a high ceiling with a long table that could seat at least 50 taking up most of the room. Again the feeling of being out of place came back in full force. _Come on Christine this is your birth right. _She shock it off once more.

It a family dinner that night and the conversation flowed in a relaxed way through the courses. Christine hadn't had this much fun in years, not having to worry about cleaning up or serving someone else. Christine stared off in to space for a moment

This is how she was supposed to live her life; this is the world she was born in to, even if through the course of life she ended up somewhere else.

She knew it was going to be difficult making the transition from Servant to Lady again. She was on some level frightened.

Her train of thought ended there as she was asked a question by Bethany, and was brought back in to the conversation.

+-+

Later Christine and Derek went for a walk through the palace garden. It was like a maze with different style gardens divided by hedges or walls. Christine particularly loved the rose garden that had a fountain in the centre and many benches surrounding it. Together they say there and stared up at the stars.

"I should say thank you Derek, if is wasn't for you pushing me I would never have told anyone" Christine turned slightly to face Derek and took his hand "I could never think of a way to prove who I was"

"Chris, I understand that, I'm sorry I pushed you in to telling my parents" He thought back to this afternoon and laughed "I'm sorry I - uh - handled you the way I did" Christine on the other hand scowled and released his hand

"That was so humiliating, I have never been so embarrassed- and stop laughing Derek" Finally after a few moments of sulking slightly Christine joined in.

After then finally finished laughing they were silent for a moment each in their own thoughts.

"I guess this means I big change for you, doesn't it?"

"It is still sinking in, ask me that again tomorrow" Christine laughed "I think my sister would die if she knew I was here with you, it has been her dream since she was little to be queen" Christine looked at Derek, but he wasn't laughing "I'm sorry it isn't really a joke to you is it"

"Ever since I came home it has been like hunting season, everyone has been after me that is what led me to the clearing that day, it was what lead me to you" Derek said looking at Christine's face bathed in the moon light

"I had wondered why you were trying to cut through our property"

"Fate, some would call it"

"Stupidity, I could have really hurt you"

"But you didn't" Derek bent closer and ran his lips softly over Christine's

Christine's heart sped up as he lips connected fully to hers. It was like coming home to something that she had been missing.

They separated and Christine looked in to Derek's eyes and smiled.

"I didn't say so before but you look really beautiful Christine" Christine smiled shyly but Derek continued "But you are beautiful, whether you are in your own clothes or dressed up like you are now"

"Well least you think it is worth it, the corset it killing me, no wonder so many ladies suffer fainting spells these days"

"Well if it makes any different it looks really nice" Christine laughed again and snuggled closer to Derek

"It makes a little difference" They fell in to a comfortable silence

"I think it is time to turn in" Derek said laughing slightly

"Yes it probably is, only one problem"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I will be able to find my way back to my room" Laughing Derek rose and offered his hand to Christine who took it with no hesitation

"Do not fear fair lady, I shall show you the way" Laughing they set off together.

Once they reached Christine's room, Christine thanked him again.

"I'll come and escort you to breakfast, so you don't get lost" There was laughter sparkling in his eyes. Christine nodded as Derek leant down and kissed her again.

About five minutes later Christine entered her room, changed in to her borrowed night gown, thankful to be out of the corset and got in to the large and most comfortable bed. There she fell asleep straight away with a small smile still on her face.

+-+

Ok so what did you all think. hope you enjoyed and i hope you review.

Emma Riddle


	13. Family Affair

**Authors notes:** Ok i am not happy i just finished my authors notes then my internet died and i lost it all. on top of that i dont get a day off work this week and the news agency that i work in just reopened after its renovation. so i am busy busy. but enough about me thank you to my reviewers:

**Gabi Web:** there will always be some mistakes lol sorry.

**hoolihoopgrl131:** as long as you review from now on ;) tis all good

**QueenTatooine:** yeah i know i have worn a mass produced corset. it was alright but after a while it just hurt...might have been all my slouching? lol

**word junky:** lol find don't forgive me ;)

**mistyqueen:** yeah i am hoping to throw a few more twists in before i end it, but we shall have to see.

**Masked Dragonfly 0926:** I think i named him Derek cos of a joke with a friend sorta i think. lol thanks for reviewing

**princecharmingsgrl:** I thought having Christine singing would be a nice twist i love POTO :)

**li'l bling bling:** you are a person of many words ;) thank you for reviewing.

Ok then i have said everything except done sue me and on with the chapter :)

+-+

Christine was woken up by the sun rising through the window. She was used to being up early, it was a habit now.

Christine dressed herself in her black pants, shirt, sword and boots and quietly walked out of the room. After about ten minutes of wrong turns and getting lost she made it to the entrance hall.

She saddled her horse and brought it out of the stables only to come face to face with Derek.

"Morning" Christine said innocently

"Where were you going?" Derek questioned

"For a ride, I wasn't trying to escape" Christine snapped, instantly regretting it "Sorry"

"I never said you were" Derek ordered his horse "Come on let's go for a ride"

A few minutes later they mounted and rode off through the castle grounds, galloping for a few minutes before stopping at a large tree.

"I used to clime this tree as a boy" Derek said, remembering the past

Christine dismounted and walked over to the trunk and began climbing it

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing a tree, what does it look like, come on" Christine had already settled herself on the lowest branch looking a Derek "Or are you too royal to climb a tree"

"Too old more like it" Derek replied watching Christine

"You're never too old to climb trees" Christine turned and began climbing higher. Derek soon followed.

Once they had settled near the top Derek finally spoke

"Are you nervous about today?"

"Yes, no, yes, I don't know. I am wondering how they will talk themselves out of it" Christine laughed "I really don't know, I guess we will see later"

"I believe you, and my parents believe you" Derek turned Christine's head so he could see in to her eyes "Don't worry about it, everything will work out in the end" Christine gave a wan smile.

"I know" They were silent for a moment, Derek was watching Christine stare out across the grounds, she turned around and found Derek watching

"What?" She asked smiling slightly

"Nothing" Derek shook his head, he felt his face heat up slightly from getting caught starring at her, and he couldn't help it she looked so beautiful sitting in a tree with him, enjoying herself so naturally. Not trying to make him like her by being someone she wasn't, Christine was special.

She leant forward suddenly and Derek thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she started climbing down "Come on let's head back" she laughed "First one to the ground"

Derek sat there for a moment watching Christine gracefully climb down, before moving himself.

"I win" Christine said as she watched Derek land on the ground. She walked over to Phoenix.

But before Christine could mount Derek walked over to her, turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. When he drew away and Christine's eyes fluttered open

"What was that for" She asked quietly

"Do I need a reason" Derek asked before kissing her again

"I guess not"

"Come on lets go back" They mounted and rode back at a leisurely pace.

+-+

Several hours later after another Bath and another beautiful gown was put on this one in soft lavender, Christine entered the drawing room on Derek's arm. Bethany and Travis were both seated there talking quietly; they stopped abruptly when they saw them.

"Morning" Bethany said Cheerfully, They both smiled a nervous one in Christine's case

Derek sat down near his parents, while Christine who was too nervous to sit walked across the room and looked out the window. There was a knock at the door moments later, a servant entered.

"Dutchess Datson and her daughter Lady Melanie" He announced, everyone in the room rose as they entered. The servant then bowed out of the room and closed the door.

"Your Highnesses" Lady Datson said curtsying Lady Melanie curtseyed also "I can't thank you enough for inviting us to dine with you again so soon" They had not noticed Christine standing over by the window.

"Not at all" Travis said "Christine would you like to join us?" All heads turned towards her, she could already see the anger in her mother's eyes and her sister was looking slightly shocked to see her sister, and dressed as a Lady also.

Christine took a deep breathe; as much as she could in a corset that is, and walked over to join them, sitting by Derek as he subtlety indicated her to.

"Now" Travis started "I have heard Christine's story although she was reluctant to talk about it" He coughed slightly trying not to laugh. Remembering how Christine was carried in "Now I want to hear your side of the story" The Dutchess sat there for a moment before speaking

"This girl has bewitched you, she is not related to me, she is a servant in my home, my Christine died two years ago" She looked over at Christine as if daring her to deny it "I took this girl in because she reminded me of my baby that I lost, I see it now that she is a scheming pretender, I am so sorry your highnesses"

"How do you explain her grave being empty then?" Derek asked "We dug it up yesterday; there was nothing in there but a necklace" He pointed to Christine's neck where the pendant hung.

"I can not explain it, but my daughter is dead" The Dutchess began to sob "It is cruel to bring it up like this" Christine rolled her eyes

"Liar, Liar" Christine muttered, Derek Heard her and covered his laughter by coughing, "Stop it mother your beat. Just admit the truth"

"You are not my daughter" She snapped forgetting her 'sobbing"

"Dutchess that we have all the proof we need" Travis said "I took the liberty of obtaining a copy of the late Duke's will. He left everything to Christine, as soon as he died she was to become the Dutchess of the house" Christine looked over at Travis, she hadn't known this at all

"What-"

"So you faked her death and everything then belonged to you" Travis sat back looking at the Dutchess closely She was looking quite upset

"Now the question is, Christine what do you want to happen?" Bethany asked quietly

Christine looked from her 'family' to Derek and the Queen and King, before bolting out of the room and down the hall before collapsing in tears in one of the window seats.

She heard someone coming, Christine thought it was Derek, but it turned out to be Bethany

"Christine" She took the young girl in her arms and let her cry while rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion.

After a few moments Christine collected herself and sat up wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Christine what do you want to happen"

"I don't know, I didn't know about the will but before my father died I made a promise to him and I never fully under stood what he meant. I promised I would take care of my mother and sister; I can't take the Manor, their home away from them. But I can't live there with them either" Christine took a deep breathe "I just don't know what to do"

"Christine, you are now a Dutchess Travis made sure your title and land was restored to you as well as your fortune. You have the money to build another house or move" Christine was silent for a moment; she had money and a title now.

"I hadn't thought of that, I am so used to getting up at dawn and working hard, but I think a little cottage would be nice and I could move Mandy there with me and my mother and sister could stay at the manor" Christine was suddenly excited she would have her own place.

"Where are you going to have the cottage built?" Bethany asked

"Near the woods on Datson land" Christine smiled at the thought

"Then you must stay here till arrangements have been made the cottage built"

"No I couldn't-"

"I insist, we have to spread the word that you are alive, at Derek's ball in two days time"

"Why are you being so nice to me, you hardly know me"

"I am a good judge of character" The Queen smiled "I know a good person when I see one"

"Thank you" Christine smiled back. Right at that moment she felt closer to Bethany, they her own mother.

"Come we must to and tell everyone of your decision"

"What will happen to my mother and sister?"

"They are now tenants living in your home that is up to you dear"

Together they walked back to the drawing room Christine's family looked sullen and Derek was over by the window. Travis on the other hand was looking thoroughly relaxed.

"What have you decided Christine"

"Whether my mother admits it or not we are still family and I promised my father that I would look after them after he died. They may continue to live in the Manor; However I will be giving them a budget of which to live by" Christine took a deep breathe and continued "I will be building a cottage in the grounds for myself to live in, but until it is built Beth-Her Majesty has graciously said I may stay here"

"Then it is all settled" Travis rose "You are lucky Madame that your daughter is gracious enough to look after you, I would of sent you from my kingdom" Travis took his wife's hand "Come Derek and Christine we shall go to lunch, I believe these lady's have enough to think about and will not be joining us for our meal"

Derek walked over and took Christine's hand and they began to leave the room, Christine looked over her shoulder at the family sitting there. Her mother was looking murderous and her sister even more so. Christine nodded to them and turned away, conscious of their gazes watching her out of site.

+-+

Ok hope you all enjoyed. I will try and update again soon but for now please review.

Emma Riddle


	14. Coming to terms

**Author's notes: **lookie lookie i have another chapter up :) yay. i have been trying out a writing system and it seems to be working :) but it doesnt help that i keep changing what i want to do with this story. it isn't going to end as soon as i thought it would. maybe around 20 chapter i think... though dont quote me on it. so moving on thanks to my reviewers

**Mistyqueen: **I sometimes wonder what would happen if you put heiress like paris hilton on a proper budget? no like on the simple life...

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **you cant have a fairy tale without a ball, it is hardly ever done ;)

**hoolihoopgrl131: **I liked the thought of Christine letting them stay in the manor, although i plan on having Christine visit them to start the budget. eheheheh wonder how that will go...

**Gabi Web: **i love suprising people :-P so a few twists to come me hopes, if i can write them write...if that makes sense...

**iloveme2815:** The worst feeling in the world is no one believing you, i have been in that situation and i have told people, it may not be able to fix the problem but it is the first step to recovery. updating as requesting ;)

**word junky: **We shall see about the last attempt i cant give the whole thing away now ;) no she is Christines real mum. i thought it would be more interesting than step.

**Queen Tatooine: **Writing detail has never been one of my strong points and i am going to try to put more in there.

**li'l bling bling: **I love your reviews, you get straight to the point ;) thank you for reviewing

ok so i think that is everything except please dont sue me...other than that on with the chapter ;)

+-+

Derek was worried he couldn't find Christine.

After lunch she had said she was going to lie down, said she wasn't feeling too well, but Derek had just come from her room.

She wasn't there. He had already searched through most of the house, so he made his way to the entry hall and out in to the gardens.

A few minutes later he located Christine in the rose garden, sitting on the side of the fountain running her hand through the water, deep in thought.

"There you are" Derek said as he sat down beside her "I was worried when I couldn't find you"

"Sorry" Christine mumbled "I just needed time to think"

"Today didn't go as you hoped?" Derek asked gently noticing that she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what I wanted, but my mother saying I wasn't her daughter, it felt like she was cursing my existence, it really hurt" Christine looked up at the sky "I wish I could hate her sometimes, she has given me more than enough reasons to, but I guess I keep hoping that she will come around and realise that I do love her. I mean she is my mother, my family, my blood. I just wish I could understand" Christine said. She was past tears now.

"Christine, you can't change the hand you were dealt in life, maybe in time your mother and sister will come around and you can be a family, but until then you have done nothing wrong-"

"I know that"

"You shouldn't be beating your up about it then"

"I know, the situation just seem so unbelievable" Christine was still running her hand through the water "I never thought any of this was possible" Christine smiled slightly "But I will miss my other life to a point" Derek looked confused

"I am used to getting up and making breakfast and cleaning and then just doing what ever a want, because I am a Duchess now that is going to change"

"Chris, it doesn't have to change it you don't want it to" Christine Shrugged

"I guess we will have to see" Christine finally looked him in the eyes "I just feel like being alone, if that's ok"

"Of course" Derek said "I'll leave you to your thoughts" He kissed Christine on the cheek before standing up and going in search of his mother.

+-+

Derek finally found his mother in the Drawing room, writing a letter.

"Hello dear" said Bethany when she looked up

"Afternoon" Derek replied, kissing her on the cheek before walking over to the window. Looking out, he could see Christine still sitting out by the pond deep in thought.

"How is Christine? Bethany asked seeing where her son was looking

"She is upset at the moment, I think it's all sinking in now" Derek turned around and sat down near his mum. "Her life is going to change so much"

"For the better" Bethany agreed "Although I can't believe that her mother made her a servant" Bethany sighed

"We may never understand" Derek replied

"How do you feel about Christine, Derek?" Bethany finally asked after moment of silence

"I like her" Derek said simply

"Your father and I thought it was something more" Bethany confessed moving closer to him "Your father and I agree that Christine is a sweet, honest girl. And if in the future you more than 'liked her' that would be ok by us"

"Christine is special mum; she is honest, brave, kind, sweet and hard working. She is protective, loyal and rather cheeky; I have never met a person like her" Derek saw Christine's beautiful face in his mind, and in doing so missed the knowing look on his mother's face

"I know, I can see what kind of person she is, she would make a great leader"

"I know what you're not so subtly hinting mother, I need time, just give me time" Derek stood up and kissed his mother's cheek before moving towards the door

"Just give her some space Derek, she is going through a tough time right now, if she wants to be alone don't take it personally" Bethany's voice stopped him and made him believe that his mother was spying on them before or was just incredibly perceptive.

"I know"

"I have a dress maker coming this afternoon to make Christine a gown for the ball if you see her could you tell her to meet me in her room about four"

"I will" Derek replied before leaving the room

+-+

Four o'clock came sooner than Christine thought it would. She still hadn't moved from the fountain, going over everything that had happened earlier over and over Christine still couldn't believe it. Nor could she decide what she wanted to do with her life or money.

Firstly her mother and sister would stay at the manor, but should she let them keep the servants? When she treated them the way she did? Christine still didn't know although the thought of her fathers – her home falling in to disrepair wasn't too appealing.

Secondly her cottage she was going to built, how big should it be, how much room would she need? She of course would keep Mandy with her, but there were so many things that she would have to go through. Furniture and such, she could take most of the furniture from the Manor it was hers after all, but she didn't want to think about that right now.

Thirdly this ball she was going to be attending, she was going to be sorely out of place. She may have been taught to be a lady when she was younger, but right now she was definitely out of practice. She was going to embarrass Bethany and Travis not to mention Derek. That thought alone was enough to turn Christine's insides cold, but she was going to embarrass herself first and foremost.

"Excuse me Duchess?" A voice said timidly

"Yes?" Christine asked after a moment of shaking the thoughts out of her head

"Her Highness asked me to remind you about your dress fitting"

"opps" Christine said quietly, she stood up and smoothed her borrowed gown before walking over to the servant a quiet looking girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who wouldn't be more than twelve, she looked as if she was waiting to be dismissed

"Perhaps you could help me" Christine paused "I don't think I can find my way back to my room, this place is too big, would you show me where it is?"

"Yes Duchess, of course"

"Call me Christine, what's your name?"

"Zoe" Replied as she started off in the direction of the grand stair case.

The two talked all the way to Christine's stay room, Zoe, Christine Discovered was turning twelve next month, and both her parents worked in the palace. Zoe had a friend named Tim who worked in the stables and loved to read when she had the time.

"Thank you" Christine said when they reached her room

"Don't worry soon you'll know where everything is" Christine laughed

"I hope so too, it was nice to meet you Zoe" Christine smiled

"You too, Dut-Christine" She curtsied "If you ever need help getting around come and find me"

"I will bye Zoe" Christine waved before opening her door and entering the room.

The first thing Christine noticed when she entered the room was two large racks of dresses and material. The second was an overly dressed woman with feathers in her hair sitting next to Bethany looking at dress designs. And third was the several helpers scurrying around like worker bees.

"Ah Christine there you are" Bethany said when she noticed Christine had entered "This is Madame Porter, the best dress maker in town" Madame Porter rushed forward, and completely ignoring Christine's out stretched hand started circling her like a vulture circles it's prey.

"Well ze form is good, ze posture needs work" Christine tried not to laugh at the 'French ascent' that she seemed to be putting on. She didn't notice Madame Porter clap her hands. Suddenly Christine was surrounded by worker bees holding material. Christine was a little over whelmed and she saw Bethany containing her laughter from her place on the lounge.

It was a well known fact that Madame Porter was not from France, but was the best gown and accessory maker around, despite her slightly rude, bossy ways. Any one who was anyone learned to suffer through her personality so they could have gowns made for them by her. Christine had heard about Madame Porter from her mother and sister, although they never had dresses made by her anymore because Melanie offended her something terrible, by laughing at her 'ascent' and telling her to visit France.

Christine held back a grimace it was going to be a long afternoon.

+-+

Another chapter down :) i am trying to finish up all my stories before new years, lol we shall see though.

so please let me know what you think. i love reading reviews :)

Emma Riddle


	15. Learning new things

**Author's Notes: **My system is working... I am going to have the story finished by the end of the month. well cross my fingers i will anyway. Ok so thank you to my reviewers:

**QueenTatooine: **I cant tell you what is going to happen, youll just have to wait and see.

**Gabi Web: **lol by the end of the hopefully this story will be finished. lol don't worry i always fall in love the the guy characters i write.

**hoolihoopergrl131: **I dont think i could stand being in a corset day after day. but i dont know it is like a running joke for me or something.

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **Im glad you agree :) lol there is some more hinting to come.

**mistyqueen: **I dont think paris would last either. and that is just sad. youll find out about her dress in the next chapter :)

**li'l bling bling: **Writing more as requested.

enjoy everyone.

* * *

It was just before dinner when Christine was able to escape the clutches of Madame Porter. She had found the fact that Christine didn't own a proper wardrobe shocking, and thought it her personal duty to fit her for things she would need, like riding gowns not to mention gowns for staying at home or receiving company.

"A lady must change gowns at least three times a day" Madame Porter had said.

Christine had bit back her retort. But it was there in her head. _What a waste of time. _

Although Christine had to give it to the woman, she knew what she was doing with the correct material and a beautiful design..

Christine walked down the grand staircase. She was beginning to know her way around, but still managed to make a wrong turn every now and again.

"All finished then?" A voice behind her asked. Christine turned to face Derek with a smile on her face

"Yes, thank god. I didn't know the life of a lady was so tiresome" Christine said while laughing

"Hows that?"

"Well there are of course all the gown changes they expect us to make during one day. It is a sin to only wear one a day apparently" Derek laughed at this "Not to mention trying not to laugh at that lady, Madame Porter and her fake accent…What is the point of it anyway?" Christine Questioned as they walked towards the dining room

"I really don't know, do you think it helps her do her job?"

"Other than making me laugh, I don't think so" Christine then did an imitation for Derek's benefit "Zis should make a darling gown, if I change it so it more flatters ze figure more" Christine then walked around pretending to appraise Derek

"Ze form is good, ze posture is terrible" Christine forced his shoulders down and back. By this time Derek was laughing loudly

"Zis is insulting" Christine stopped in her tracks. That wasn't Derek talking; she noticed that he had stopped laughing too. Christine slowly turned around, to come face to face with a laughing Bethany

Christine let out the breath she had been holding, thinking that the 'French' lady had heard her. Derek then took up his laughing again

"You – should – have – seen – your – face" Bethany then joined in as Christine mock scowled at them both

"Bethany you scared the life out of me, all I could think of is what she was going to do after hearing all that" Bethany laughed again

"I have known Madame Porter for years, she may be – er- hard to get on with, but she is sure talented. But that is why I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about something" Bethany looked pointedly at Derek, who got the message

"I shall see you both at Dinner" He turned and walked away, casting one look and a wink back at Christine.

"Now Christine the ball is in two days time, and I know you really haven't attended one before, am I right?" At Christine's nod she continued "Now two days shall be long enough to give you a crash course in Dinning, Dancing, Conversation and anything else I think of, but that is only if you think it is necessary?" Bethany smiled sweetly at her and Christine knew she didn't mean it in an offensive way. She just wanted to make sure Christine would be able to hold her own when it came to the "Noble" world.

"Thank you Bethany, I did have a few lessons when I was younger, but any help you can give me would be greatly appreciated" Christine couldn't believe that Bethany wanted to help her; she was without a doubt one of the nicest people she had ever met. Christine hadn't had this kind of attention since her father died.

"It would be my pleasure" Bethany put her arm around Christine giving her a one arm hug "Lets go and find Derek and that husband of mine"

Together they set off in the direction of the dinning room for dinner.

* * *

Christine woke late the next morning. Stretching she rolled over and looked over towards the window. The sun was further up in the sky than normal, when Christine usually woke up.

There was a knock at the door:

"Come in" Christine said sitting up, Alyssa walked in carrying a breakfast tray

"You missed breakfast Christine, so his highness suggested a bring some up" Alyssa set the tray down and walked over grabbing Christine's robe and helping her slip it on then straightening up the bed, with Christine's help of course.

"The Queen also asked me to remind you to meet her in the dinning room when you are ready" Christine nodded and once the bed was finished went over to eat her breakfast.

Alyssa spent the time walking around collecting general clothing items that Christine would need for the day.

"Ok let's get you ready" Alyssa said cheerfully when Christine finished her breakfast

"Can we go without the corset today?"

"No"

"I didn't think so" Christine said sighing.

* * *

"Ok lets go over this again" Bethany said "Outside fork is called what?"

"The salad fork" Christine answered hesitantly, Bethany nodded

"What comes next?"

"Dinner than dessert" Bethany nodded again "Which is the biggest glass on the table?"

"The red wine glass"

"No, the Water goblet, remember first comes the water goblet then the red wine glass then the white wine glass" Christine nodded

"Ok I think I got it now"

"Ok let's review. Go from left to right

"Napkin, Salad fork, Dinner fork, Dessert fork, the dinner plate with the soup plate on top, then it is the Dinner knife, teaspoon and the soup spoon on the outside. And above the forks are the butter spreader and the bread and butter plate. And above the knifes are the Water goblet, Red wine glass and white wine glass"

"Excellent Christine, except that the napkin will be in your lap" Christine laughed and nodded then Bethany continued "the easy way to remember all this is to start on the outside and work your way in-

"What, why didn't you tell me that before" Christine asked glaring slightly at Bethany

"Because you had to learn it anyway" Bethany said as matter of fact

Christine sighed

"Ok, ok what else do I need to know?"

"We have covered place settings, suitable conversations and posture now I believe all that leaves is dancing and your dress fitting this afternoon"

"Is Madame Porter doing the dress fitting" Christine asked innocently Bethany laughed and nodded

"She is fitting you with an entire wardrobe, be nice to her"

"I'll try"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Derek walked in

"Am I too early?"

"No Derek you are right on time" Bethany replied standing up

"On time for what" Christine asked looking between the two slightly confused

"For dancing lessons" Bethany said looking over at Christine "Let's go to the ball room"

Christine stood up and followed the two

_Dancing, I can't dance…_

Once they reached the ballroom Bethany turned to Christine

"Have you ever danced before" Christine bit her lip and shook her head

"Not ever" Derek asked Christine shook her head again.

"Well we have a fine dancer in the room now" Bethany said and Christine looked at her, assuming she meant herself "Not me, Derek. I am a hopeless dancer" Bethany admitted laughing

"Ok let us begin" Derek said taking Christine's hand and pulling her in to his arms. They stared at each other for a moment, Derek coughed and began "First things first your right hand goes on my shoulder and your other hand goes here" Derek said shaking the hand he was still holding.

"Ok, seems easy enough" Christine said enjoying being this close to Derek

"You wait" Derek said laughing "Now the first dance I am going to teach you is the waltz, it not the easiest of dances but it is the dance that we open the ball with"

Bethany slowly walked out of the room; the two occupants didn't notice they were too wrapped up in each other. Bethany looked back once more and sighed they looked good together; maybe they just needed a little push to realise it too.

* * *

Ok so another chapter done. and i am writing furiously every spare moment or when my muse decides to appear.

Everyone review i love hearing what you all think. feed back is good

Emma Riddle


	16. Getting ready

**Author's Notes: **My muse is being a little bit of a pain at the moment. But it isnt stopping me I have finished the next chapter and am working on the one after it. it will hopefully be 19 chapters long. and all uploaded before December first when Harry Potter 4 comes out :) (well for me anyway ;) so thank you to my reviewers:

**Tychobrahe:** Thank you for reviewing, you little lurker you. dont worry tis all coming along ;) enjoy the chappie

**mistyqueen: **i am happy you are enjoying it. thank you for reveiwing.

**Gabi Web: **Dancing isnt for the faint hearted ;) lol yeah if only my muse was as cooperative..

**QueenTatooine: **Yay i am improving :) works for me, but i still have a long way to go ;) thank you for all the encouragement.

**hoolihoopergrl131: **She wont be doing too much interfering but i think she will want to...

**li'l bling bling: **Writing more as requested.

**Masked Dragonfly 0926:** lol thank you for reviewing and i have sooooo happy you love my story :) :) :)

well lets see i dont own anything so dont sue me...so enjoy the chappie :)

* * *

The day of the ball dawned bright and too early for Christine who had trouble sleeping for the first time in days. She was scared, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Today was going to be one busy day. Christine had a few more last minute dancing lessons after breakfast before she was going to be abducted by Bethany after lunch, to get ready for the ball.

Christine rose and made the bed and got dressed in a simple light pink gown that Madame Porter had delivered yesterday. This one didn't require a corset and was quite comfortable.

After she did her hair in a simple plait and left her room, heading for breakfast. After staying in the palace for a few days she knew her way around, which was a relief.

Entering the Dinning room she was Travis was seated in his usual seat at the head of the table conversing with Derek. Bethany's chair was empty she mustn't be up yet.

"Morning Christine" Travis said brightly as Derek rose and pulled a chair out for her.

"Morning" Christine smiled first and Travis then Derek, in thank you.

"It is going to be a busy day" Derek said as he sat down "Are you ready for it?"

"As ready as I will ever be" Christine said, trying to sound confident

"Well make sure you don't practice dancing in the ball room" Bethany said as she entered "The servants have already began setting up, and we will be eating out on the terrace for lunch, because they will be setting up in here" Travis stood up and pulled out a chair for his wife, They kissed before Bethany sat down "There is a major clean up going on all around the palace so try to stay out of the way" She added pleasantly

"This morning is our special day" Travis said "you didn't forget did you?"

"Not at all my love" Bethany said smiling lovingly at her husband "I am all yours till after lunch" Travis smiled back, before continuing with his breakfast.

* * *

"My parents have had this tradition since as long as I can remember" Derek said once they let the dining room "Once a month, they usually spend the day together where they aren't royalty they are just a married couple"

"That is sweet" Christine said. "They love each other so much you can see it in their faces"

Derek laughed and took Christine's hand

"Now don't try changing the subject, time to dance" Christine groaned. She really liked the lessons that Derek had been giving her, she enjoyed having a reason to be close to him. But she was slightly less graceful and was positive that she had stood on Derek's foot at least a dozen times.

"Ok" She grumbled, but stopped when Derek pulled her in to his arms

"One, two, three, One, two, three" Derek counted Christine through the steps, She had improved greatly considering he only had two days to teach her a handful of dances. "It becomes easier when you have music to dance to" Derek said quietly in Christine's ear.

"I hope so" Christine said as she moved slightly forward and put her head on Derek's shoulder.

The steps went out the window then, they just enjoyed being close to one another.

* * *

After lunch Christine and Bethany were in Christine's bedroom having a "ladies afternoon" as Derek put it. Christine had her final dress fitting yesterday and her dress was currently sitting in her wardrobe.

"Now Christine the ball starts at five, the royal family, which is us, will be entering down the main stair case at six, and then we will be on the receiving line for an hour at least. Then dinner will be served in the dining room at 7:15 sharp. The dance will then be opened by Derek and you at 8:15 then the ball will end at midnight" Bethany said, making it all sound easy

"What will I be doing while you are on the receiving line?"

"You will be there with us silly" Bethany said "You will be entering with Derek down the main stair case too, I know you have only been with us for a few days Christine but I feel as if I have known you for a lot longer than that" Bethany smiled at Christine

"Thank you Bethany" Christine said as she leant forward to embrace the older lady "You will never know how much this means to me" Christine felt her eyes prick with tears. She took a deep breathe and sat back smiling.

"Now, Now no more tears, come I have a surprise for you" Bethany rose and took Christine's hand and lead her out of the room and across the palace to her private dressing chambers.

Christine looked around the room there were beautiful gowns hung up along the two walks with matching shoes under them. There was a large chest of draws up the other end of the room and a small sitting area with a mirror on top.

"Now I know that this is your first social engagement so I want to give you something, that my mother gave me on my coming out" Bethany said as she walked over a chest on the floor under a small window.

She opened the lid and produced a box. She walked back to Christine and presented it to her.

Christine looked questioning at Bethany before she took it. Lifting the lid Christine saw a small golden tiara with a diamond cut sapphire in the centre, a Sapphire pendant on a golden chain, Gold drop earrings and a small golden bracelet. Christine gasped

"I can't wear these" Christine said, trying to give the box back to Bethany

"I am not asking you to wear them, I am asking you to keep them. And if you tell me you can't again I will make it a command" Bethany said with amusement in her eyes

"I-

"Yes, you can Christine" Bethany said pushing the box gently back towards Christine's chest.

"Thank you" Bethany waved it away

"Come it is getting late, it is time to start getting dressed for the ball" Bethany said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

It was about two and a half hours later, Christine was loosing her patience. She had been washed, scrubbed, plucked, pulled, brushed, squeezed and painted and pulled all afternoon.

Bethany was dressed and ready. Her gown red with a laced bodice and flared before the hips in to a full skirt, Bethany's crown sat gracefully on her blonde hair that was woven in to an intricate up style. She wore ruby earrings and necklace. As well as several rings.

"Now let Christine have a look at her self" Bethany said at last, having arranged to have all the mirrors covered so Christine couldn't see herself till she was completely ready.

Christine came to stand in front of the mirror as Alyssa walked forward and removed the cover.

Christine saw herself wearing her purple- Blue gown. That had a square cut bodice with a gold hand stitched design, and then billowed at the hips in to a full shirt like Bethany's. The sleeves were tight till the elbows before billowing slightly. Her red hair was in a half up half down style again that sat up enough to accommodate the small golden tiara that sat there that matched the pendent, earrings and bracelet Christine also wore.

"Wow" Christine said having seen herself all dressed up before she wasn't ask shocked to see her self dressed as a lady. But it still took her breathe away.

"Christine you look beautiful" Bethany said standing up to join her "Now come on it is time to go" Bethany took her hand and lead her out of the room to the main hallway where Derek and Travis were waiting.

Travis only had eyes for his wife as she walked towards him leading Christine. Even after all these years she still could take his breathe away.

Derek was feeling something similar to his father. At that moment he knew that he was destined to be with Christine, his Cheeky, and funny Christine.

"You two ladies look beautiful" Travis said kissing his wife on the cheek.

Derek took Christine's hand and kissed it. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear

"You belong here, so do not let anyone tell you otherwise" Christine's breathe caught in her throat as he said those words; he always said the right thing. It was like he knew what Christine was feeling. When he drew back all she could do was stare. A trumpet sounding on the other side of the door shook Christine out of her stare.

"Their Highnesses of Tarlee King Travis and Queen Bethany and Their Son, Prince Derek" There was a pause "And Duchess Christine Garrett of Datson"

The doors were opened and music started playing somewhere in the hall as Travis took Bethany's arm in his and led her down the main stair case

Derek put his arm out for Christine to take:

"Here goes nothing" Christine said to Derek before taking his arm and letting him lead her through the doors and down the stairs.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

yay another chapter down and i hoped you all enjoyed it :) so dont forget to review :)

Emma Riddle


	17. The Ball

**Author's Notes: **Hello again everyone, i have been a bit ont he busy as well as my muse running off or something so not happy. well i am not completely happy with this chapter myself but close. so hope you all enjoy it. so thank you to my reviewers:

**hoolihoopergrl131: **thank you for your encouraging words.

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **Glad you are enjoying it. yeah i love Christine and Derek's personalities too ;)

**Cinnamon: **Thank you for your encouraging words :)

**Eleanor: **sorry it took me so long this time, my muse ran off to surfers paradice for a good time ;)

**Mistyqueen: **I know, young love ;)

**QueenTatooine: **Yea the mother does have something cooked up, but you guys will just have to wait and see ;)

so i dont wont anything so lets not sue me ;) and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Christine and Derek paused at the top of the stairs before beginning their descent. Looking around there were about two hundred people, all looking at them. Christine squeezed Derek's arm tighter

"Just don't trip, and you'll be fine" Derek said quietly as the reached the bottom.

Together they followed Bethany and Travis on to a small platform on the left side of the hall. Straight away people were lining up, shaking hands and making small talk.

"Christine this is Aaron Parker he is on the Tarlee's advisement council, this is his wife Tracy and son Justine" Christine shook hands with Tracy and Aaron, then Justine kissed the back of her hand, Christine resisted the urge to wipe it on the back of her gown Justine gave her a bad feeling.

Christine then promised to save Justine a dance, as his request.

Many people commented about her looking a lot like the former duke, and some young girls about Christine's age all hinted to her being a fraud.

"Don't worry about them" Derek whispered in her ear. "We are almost finished with the receiving line anyway" They straightened back up and Christine came face to face with her mother and sister.

"You're Highnesses" They curtsied together "Christine" Her mother said at last, looking her daughter in the eye.

"Mrs Garret, What are you doing here?" Travis asked in a calm voice.

"We, were invited your highness"

"That was before; now I suggest you leave quietly before I call the guards"

Christine took the chance and spoke to her mother

"I will be coming by tomorrow morning to talk about the current situation" Christine felt braver knowing the Derek was beside her.

Christine thought her mother might blow her top, but she didn't with one last loathing glance at Christine the two left.

Christine breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was interesting" Christine said at last. Travis just laughed

"I thought your mother would have gotten the message, I invited the Duchess, and she is already here"

"True, though I can't wait to see their faces when I go and talk to them tomorrow" Christine smiled cheekily at the thought.

"Come" Bethany said "It is time for Dinner"

Together the four walked in to the dining room where everyone was standing behind their seats waiting. Walking around to the head of the table, Derek and Travis pulled out Bethany's and Christine's chairs and once they were seated, they sat down themselves, once the four of them were comfortable the guests sat down.

Dinner was a pleasant affair; Christine remembered all the Dinner serving and etiquette rules and even made small talk with Robin Conner, an elderly gentleman, also on the advisory council.

Once dinner was finished Bethany and Travis lead the way in to the spectacularly decorated ballroom. And up to a platform where there were four thrones. Bethany and Travis sat down on two then Derek lead Christine over in to one.

"Why am I sitting up here?" Christine said quietly to Derek

"Because I am your escort, and I can't leave you alone to fend for yourself" Christine glared at Derek, who had a smug look on his face.

"This may give people the wrong idea" Christine said before leaning over to Derek "This wasn't in the contract" She hissed

"You should have read the fine print" Derek said pleasantly.

Christine sighed and turned to have a look around the room. The doors out to the balcony were thrown open to let the night air in and the orchestra was set up in the corner. The guests were mingling and seemed to be waiting for something. And Christine found out what it was when Derek spoke to her…

"Come on Christine, it is time to open the ball" Derek took her hand and walked her out in to the middle of the dance floor, while King Travis stood up to make an announcement.

"Invited Guests, we come here tonight to honour my son Derek, who has returned from his travels, and to Honour the daughter of a great man, who we all presumed dead. Christine and Derek will now open the ball with a traditional waltz. Enjoy the evening" Travis signalled to the orchestra and they began the introduction for the piece. Derek and Christine stood in the middle of the ballroom with the guests forming a large circle around them, leaving them plenty of room for the dance.

"What if I can't remember the steps? Christine asked suddenly getting really nervous with all the people looking on.

"Don't worry Chris, just let me lead, and don't trip over your gown" Christine scowled

"Gee thanks" Suddenly the introduction was over and Derek was leading Christine in the dance. They were going around the room in the circular, flowing motions and best of all Christine remembered the steps. Christine's smiled happily at Derek, who was smiling back.

The room suddenly seemed empty to the two dancing, because they were so caught up in one another.

"Don't they look great together" Bethany whispered to her husband, who nodded in return.

"Let's show them how it is done" Travis stood up and offered Bethany his hand, which she took while smiling lovingly at her husband.

They joined Derek and Christine in the second half of the waltz, and soon other guests were joining in and the ball was in full swing.

* * *

Christine and Derek danced together, till a tall brunette wearing a beautiful peach gown interrupted asking for a dance with the Prince.

"You go, I feel like getting some punch anyway" Christine said, masking the jealousy and annoyance she was feeling. Derek seemed a little reluctant but agreed sending one last wink Christine's way.

Walking towards the refreshment table when someone bumped in to her, a Blonde girl about her age:

"You must be Christine" She said sweetly

"Yes, for as long as I can remember" Christine replied not in the mood for conversation, she was more in the mood to cause harm to a certain brunette who was currently dancing with Derek.

"Must be hard to get used to this, after all thinking you were a servant for so long" The girl said in a mock concerned voice "If you need anything you know you can talk to me, my name is Adrianna by the way"

"I knew I was a Duchess, but thanks for the offer, I have to go now" Christine didn't leave her a chance to reply, she just walked off instead.

And right in to Justin. Christine inwardly groaned. There was something about him that Christine just didn't like.

"Christine, I have come to claim my dance"

"Now is an as good a time as any" Christine said as he took her hand and led her out on to the floor.

The orchestra struck up again and Justine held her as close as the dance would allow, but unlike dancing with Derek, Christine didn't feel safe in his arms.

She felt uncomfortable. Especially about the way Justine was looking at her.

"So are you enjoying yourself Duchess?"

"Yes" Christine didn't listen to anything else Justine said; instead she searched the room for any sign of Derek. Finally she found him watching her.

Christine smiled and crossed her eyes at Justine and Derek immediately cracked a small smile.

As soon as the dance was over Christine thanked Justin for the dance and practically ran over to Derek.

"Let's go outside for a few minutes" Derek said taking Christine's hand and walking towards the open terrace doors.

A few minutes later found them in the rose garden and Derek suddenly quiet.

"You ok?" Christine asked after the fourth time Derek had opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Fine" He replied weakly

"Something is bothering you, come on tell me" Derek looked as if he wanted to resist. "The longer you wait the harder it gets" Derek sighed and turned to face Christine determined say it.

"I don't want you to build a cottage and live there" Derek said quickly "I want you to stay here, with me" Christine looked at him carefully "Chris I care so much about you, you are so special to me, I want you to stay here so I can get to know more about you"

"You want me to live with you?" Christine asked quietly

"More than anything, Chris- I love you" Finally he had said it. Christine was looking at him with no expression on her face. Derek felt something heavy drop in his stomach. She didn't feel the same way.

Finally Christine spoke, quietly so that if he hadn't been watching her mouth he wouldn't have known she had spoken.

"I love you too" Derek smiled as Christine reached up and smoothed his brown hair away from his face then leant forward kissing him softly on the lips. It was the first time that she initiated a kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. i am still trying to finish this story soon only one chapter to go or two im not sure ;)

please read and review i love knowing what you all think

Emma Riddle


	18. Housekeeping matters

**Author's Notes: **hello again everyone, sadly i didnt make the december dead line that i was hoping for, but my muse is back and writing furiously so you shall have the last chapters soon. :) so thank you my reviewers:

**Tychobrache: **Thank you for the complements and yea i know tall brunettes are fine ;) i just happen to be one :p. I will be doing two more chapters after this one. so hope you enjoy.

**QueenTatooine: **lol i love old romantic stories, my mother got my in to romantic novels and now i am addicted :( yay more improvement :) it is something that i will be working on more and more.

**hoolihoopergrl131: **I am glad you enjoyed the chapters and i love that you continue to review and tell me what you think i dont care if it is short or long :)

**cinnimon: **It wasnt a proposal, it was more an offer so they could get to know each other better. though in later chapters, who knows ;)

**Gigi the Dancer: **When i read that i was so embaressed for myselfat that mistake,idont know if i will resubmit it, i will have to see but in the mean time justignore it ;)

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **Here is the next chapter and i am sorry that it took so long.

**cinnimon-sq: **a person of many words ;) thank youfor the encouragement.

**Gabi Web: **I am gladyou enjoyed all the chapters.It is always fun dressing characters up :)

Ok so that is all from me right now...I dont own anything solets not sue me specially so near Christmas where any money i have is going to presents for people. ok so hope you enjoy..

* * *

The next morning Christine was sitting on the stairs in the entrance hall, thinking about last night's ball. True she didn't fall flat on her face or embarrass herself like she was scared she would, but some ladies namely the ones that have their eyes on Derek didn't seem to like her that much.

_I guess becoming a princess is important to people, although I don't get why girls want it so bad. It isn't easy controlling a country. _

"Hey, Christine" Derek said from behind her as he walked down the stairs "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about last night" Christine said looking at Derek as he sat next to her.

"Well all things considered you did really well; you didn't even stand on me feet" Christine laughed "You coming to breakfast"

"No I have already eaten" it is after 10. "I am going to Datson manor to talk to my family"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. This is something that I have to do on my own" Christine said quietly as she stood up and smoothed out her gown "I shouldn't be more than two hours" Christine Kissed Derek's cheek before walking out the main doors to the stables.

* * *

The short ride to the Manor seemed to take no time at all and Christine was soon at the stables where she Met Jake.

"Christine, is that you" Jake asked

"Yes, it is me" Christine said as she dismounted "Do I really look that different?"

"Is there anyway for me to answer this without getting hurt" Jake replied jokingly "You look beautiful Chris, a true lady"

"Thank you" Christine said smiling

"What brings you here then?"

"I am here to talk about the living arrangements with my mother and sister. I guess you have heard that everyone knows I am alive?"

"Yes news travels fast, I knew before Lady Melanie and Madame Datson returned home from 'lunch'" Jake said shrugging as he took Phoenix in to her stall. "I am happy for you, no one deserves it more than you" Christine smiled before bidding Jake good bye and walking up to the main house.

* * *

Christine found her mother and sister in the drawing room.

"Good Morning" Christine said, as she walked in. Ignoring the fact that neither stood in her presence. "You both know why I am here" Christine continued as she sat down across from them they still remained silent.

"Fine, you both know I said you could still live here at the Manor, although servants will answer to me. Mandy will be in charge of the food ordering and any house hold items that will be needed" Christine took a deep breathe and continued "Anything you need, just let me know"

Christine stood up knowing she wasn't going to get a reply out of her family and started to leave the room to talk to Mandy. She stopped half way and turned to face them

"I wish I didn't have to do this, and I still don't understand why it is so hard to admit I am your daughter and sister. Maybe one day it will all work out, but that entirely depends on you" Christine said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

"Lady, you have finally come to visit me" Mandy said happily from her place in the kitchen

"I know, but everything has been happening so fast, I am sorry it took me so long" Christine said, putting an apron on over her dress and joining Mandy in the Kitchen.

"Don't be silly lady; I have heard from a friend in who works in the palace how busy you have been" Mandy winked and Christine laughed

She then began bringing Mandy up to speed on everything that had happened since she left for her ride with Derek right up to talking with her family just before.

"Your mother isn't worth your time Lady" Mandy said sadly then brightened when she abruptly changed the subject "But Derek wants you to live with him?" Mandy said, smiling, Christine Blushed and nodded.

"Lady that is fantastic, but you won't forget us will you?"

"Mandy I could never forget you" Christine said looking up "I am leaving you in charge of all staff and the Manor" Christine said while stirring a stew "There is no one I trust more than you"

"I will make you proud Lady"

"I know you will do I fine"

"Your father would be so proud of you Christine"

"I hope so" Christine said weakly.

Together they continued to talk while they made lunch, at least an hour before Christine, remembering saying to Derek that she wouldn't be long.

"I had better get back, I told Derek I wouldn't be long and I don't want him to worry" Christine was removing her apron and didn't see Mandy's knowing look. They left for the stable together

"I will come and see you again soon Mandy" Christine said giving her a hug

"See that you do lady" Mandy said as she returned the embrace.

Christine released Mandy then mounted her horse, and waved before cutting across Datson land in the direction of the palace.

_I can't believe they didn't have anything to say, it isn't like my mother not to have the last word. _Christine thought to her self as she road down a small trail through the forest leading to the palace.

Suddenly a man jumped out from behind one of the tree's spooking her horse; it reared up nearly unseating Christine.

"Phoenix, its ok girl" Christine bent forward to calm her horse, while stroking her mane.

"Sorry I spooked your horse missy, but I seem to be lost" The man looked to be in his late thirties, wearing dirty shirt and pants, he looked like a servant.

"Where were you heading?" Christine asked willing to help

The man just smiled in return, suddenly Christine was pulled off her horse, and a hand came up to cover her mouth and effectively smothering the scream Christine let loose. They were pulling her off the trail and in to the woods. Phoenix her horse was left behind.

Christine struggled to get free. _If I only I could reach my dagger _she thought desperately, referring to the onethat she had taken to strapping to her thigh for protection.

Christine elbowed her captor in the ribs and bit down on his hand, which was promptly removed Christine let out a scream before someone hit her over the back of her head, and everything went back

* * *

Derek was standing outside the palace walls looking down the road for any sign of Christine. It was now late in the afternoon and she still wasn't back.

Bethany walked in to view. She had been looking for her son.

"Give her some more time Derek, don't get too worried yet. Things may have gone better than she thought with her family" Derek just looked at his mother

"I highly doubt it, and I know you do too"

Bethany laid her hand on her son's shoulder "She could be on her way home right now"

"She said she would be home hours ago, I am going to look for her"

"There is no need to worry Derek"

"I know mother, I just have a really bad feeling"

Derek kissed his mother's cheek before going and saddling up his horse and riding out in search of Christine.

Bethany watched him go silently praying that they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Well another chapter down, two more to go... so tell me what you think so far :) hint that means review ;)

Emma Riddle


	19. Trouble

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone sorry it took me so long i have been so busy running around like a loon. i went to dreamworld the other day :) and i have been working. I am not going to reply to reviews tonight, but i will say thank you to everyone who reviewed and i love reading your thoughts. so on with the chapter and dont own any thing so dont sue me.

* * *

When Christine awoke, she was alone in a small hut, her hands were tied behind her back and she was lying on a pile of straw, the only thing in the room besides the door and a small window letting some light in. He head was throbbing and it took her a moment to remember what happened.

_Riding home, the man jumping out, being pulled off her horse, struggling then blackness. _

Christine took a deep breathe to calm herself. _Ok Christine first things first, your dagger. _Christine sat up and began shifting her self backwards to sit on her hands before shifting further backwards so her hands were under he legs. She untangled herself and reached for her dagger, sending a silent thank you up to the lord when she found it still there.

But before she could bring it out to cut her self loose the door was thrown open and two men entered. One Christine recognised it was the man from the road. The other looked a few years younger and was currently sneering at her.

"Ahh, the lass is awake" The older of the two said

"Let's, finish the job and go collect our money"

"Who hired you" Christine asked coldly. Thinking she already knew the answer "it was my mother, wasn't it"

"Well I don't see the point in lying, yes she did. Paid us handsomely to do it too"

"Great, so you are going to kill me?"

"Your mother wants your money, and she can only get it if you are dead"

"She will be a suspect"

"We are bandits. We will be sure to leave our mark" Christine was suddenly very afraid.

* * *

Derek found Phoenix, Christine's horse prancing on the main road with no Christine insight.

There was scuff marks on the road, Christine was in trouble.

Derek then noticed the foot prints leading off in the bush. Slowing gripping his sword Derek began to follow them.

* * *

Christine sat there watching the two men. _I am going to die… _Was all she would think, she wasn't afraid of death, she was afraid of all the things that she would never get to do. Get married, have Children, grow old with the one she loved. Derek…. She would never see him again either. And all she said before she left was "I wont be more than two hours".

There was then a knock at the door then Christine's mother strolled in.

"You" Christine growled, surprised how she didn't sound afraid at all

"Yes, me… I came to see if they had finished the job, and to say goodbye"

Christine snorted "You don't give a damn about me"

"Your right, I am saying goodbye to bad news, a thorn in my side" Her mother smiled a twisted smile, Christine just shook her head

"You're a sad, sad person mother. Just because my father loved me more after you pushed him away-

"You stole him"

"That is a lie and you know it, He left everything to me and that made you sour because he knew you would squander it"

"It is rightfully mine"

"No Mother, it is rightfully mine, it's just too bad that you won't see a penny of it"

"What are you talking about?"

"The will I had made up, on Derek's suggestion, leaving everything to Derek, Mandy and the other servants" Christine hoped her mother wouldn't see through her bluff

"You would take care of servants before your own family"

"Yes mother I would, I guess I did grow up to be like you after all" Christine said venomously "You took my life and my inheritance, and your finally getting what you deserve, nothing" Christine laughed as cruelly as she could "Your penniless and you might still be caught for the murder that you masterminded, truly mother I have to hand it to you, you dug yourself a grave and now your even burying yourself"

Her mother swiftly walked forward and slapped her; Christine fell sideways from the sheer force of it. But she refused to cry out.

Her mother than turned and strolled from the room motioning to her two captors to follow her out, Christine quickly moved and removed the dagger from her boot, swiftly cutting the ropes that bound her.

Standing up she walked over to the door and opening it a crack, the three of them were standing right outside the door having some sort of argument.

"We want our payment now, lady or we shall let her go"

"You will finish the job, and then get your payment"

"After what that lassie told us, we want our money. Or maybe it would be better to ransom the girl and get our money that way"

"You won't get a cent for her, I am her only family"

"But she was on her way back to the palace; maybe there is someone there that will pay to have her back safe and sound"

Christine didn't listen to any more but closed the door quietly and moved over to the window. It was just above her head. She checked it, it opened. She sent another silent thank you to the lord. She opened it up fully and using her hands she pulled herself up and somehow swung her self head first out the window and on the hard ground, jarring her shoulder.

Just as Christine stood up there was a yell from inside, she stood up and bolted in to the forest. She could hear the two men behind her, closing in fast because they had longer legs.

Dodging trees, roots, branches and bushes Christine ran. _I have to hide…_

Christine saw her opportunity and took it, quickly jumped in to some shrubbery, thankful she had decided to wear green today. She ducked so she was out of sight.

Christine heard the two men still charging after her. Lying still and controlling her breathing she heard the two men, thankfully ran straight past her hiding place.

Christine lay in the shrub for a few more moments more, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder till the sound of their feet head faded away. As quietly as she could, Christine rose and started back the way she came. She had no idea where she was. So starting back where she began seemed like a good idea, but only if she moved quickly so she was gone before the two men went back.

She had been walked a few minutes, keeping an ear out for any movement when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Covering her mouth so she couldn't scream….

* * *

Ok one more chapter to go everyone, i will ne loading the next chapter within the next few days if everything goes well.

so please R&R

Emma Riddle


	20. Moving forward

**Author's Notes: **Well the final chapter i can't believe it is finished, i hope i have grown as a writer, but i know i have sooooooooooooo much more to learn and i am going to enjoy it. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me their thoughts throughout the story, you kept me going.

answers to reviews for chapter 19.

**QueenTatooine: **I could never stand girls needing to be saved either, after reading that extract i know i have lots of work to do with my writing and i am going to continue trying to better it. thank you for all your encouragement throughout the story.

**hoolihoopergrl131:**Good work on the cutting and pasting. snowing, i have never seen snow. Here in Australia in Queensland it is boiling hot at Christmas...thank you for reviewing :)

**l'il bling bling: **Done and done, thank you for reviewing throughout the story.

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **I know i cant stand cliff hangers either, and i love writing them, but i hate it when other people do...i think i ned to work on this...

So on with the final chapter :)

* * *

Christine tried in vain to let out a scream.

"Chris, it is me" _Derek,_ Christine thought, relieved. She immediately stopped struggling. Then Derek slowly released her.

Christine turned around and embraced Derek

"I was so scared I would never see you again"

"It's ok it is all over now" Derek said soothingly, silently wondering what had happened

"My mother had me kidnapped and they were going to kill me, but I managed to escape out a window, but I hurt my shoulder and then I had to run because they realised I was getting away" Christine knew she was blabbering, but she couldn't seem to stop "And now I don't know where I am"

"Its ok Chris I know where we are" Derek said stepping back slightly and tilting Christine's chin up so he could look in to her bright green eyes. "I was so worried"

Christine smiled weakly

"I'm just glad you're alright"

There was a shout off in the distance, Christine immediately tensed

"Come on we had better move, quickly" Derek took Christine's hand and together the set off at a run for the trail.

There was another shout behind them. Christine's captors were closing in.

They reached the clearing just before the two men, but there wasn't enough time to get away.

"Brave little lassie you are girl" The older of the two said.

Derek immediately drew his sword and moved to stand in front of Christine.

"Our business isn't with you laddie"

"You made it my business when you kidnapped Christine"

"Who might you be then?" he asked as the younger one sniggered

"I am-

"A dear friend of mine" Christine interrupted, covering Derek's mouth. It definitely wasn't a good idea telling them who he really was.

"The girly is coming with us"

"I don't think so" Derek replied holding his sword up in their direction

"Is this invitation only or can anyone join" a foreign, but familiar voice asked calmly. The four turned and came face to face with King Travis and ten escort guards.

Christine breathed a sigh of relief as the two bandits took off in the other direction, to be chased by several of the guards.

"I have never, ever been so happy to have the guards chasing me" Derek Remarked, while putting his sword in its sheath.

"Your mother was worried and had two of them follow you, and when you came across Christine's horse one came back for me, while the other kept an eye out for you" Travis said as he dismounted. "Are you alright Christine?"

"Yes" Christine nodded, thankful it was all over. Derek led her away from everyone, As Travis walked over to talk to the bandits who has just been apprehended.

"I was so worried when you didn't come home" Derek said as he brought his hand up to run his hands through Christine's hair, removing some leaves and twigs from her hair as he went.

"I'm sorry I worried you" Christine replied softly

"Christine, these past few hours were some of the scariest of my life, just thinking about what could have happened to you, it made me realise just how much you mean to me, I can't imagine my life without you anymore, will you marry me?" By the end of Derek's speech, Christine's eyes were misty with tears, and she was smiling

"Derek when I was in that hut, I thought that I was going to die" Tears leaked out of eyes but she continued. "That I would never see you again, I was so upset that the last thing I said to you was that I wouldn't be long. It brought in to perspective how much I love you, Yes, Yes, yes!"

Christine said practically jumping in to Derek's arms. Not caring who was watching Derek picked Christine up and swung her around in a circle, then slowly stopping and letting slide down to the ground he leant forward and kissed Christine passionately, Christine didn't know how long they were kissing, it was completely heaven. But someone subtly coughing made them draw back. They were both smiling and weren't even embarrassed.

"Look who we found" Travis signalled to the guards who brought forward Christine's mother, "She confessed to setting the kidnapping up, after a little persuasion of course. She has consented to leave the kingdom with her daughter and never return in exchange of not being sent to the prison"

Christine's smile left her face; it was as if the happy moment a few seconds before had been erased. She could only nod

She turned her gaze to her mother who was standing there glaring daggers at her. Christine took a deep breathe and turned away from her

* * *

Months later Christine thought back on her life:

_Everything happens for a reason. If one thing in my life had happened any different I wouldn't be where I am right now. _

Christine never did see her mother again after turning her back on her that day in the clearing, the very next day they left the kingdom. Although she had heard from Mandy, who heard from Kylie a cook in the next time over that her mother had remarried a man she thought had a fortune, only to find out that was the reason he married her.

_I know that I missed out on a lot of things in my life and naturally there are lots of things that I regret, but there are many things that I wouldn't change for all the gold in the world. _

Christine reclaimed her home soon after her mother departed and left it in the capable hands of her Family, Mandy and the other servants.

_Friends are the family you choose yourself, so you are never really alone or an orphan. _

During the next year Christine and Derek got closer and if possible fell even more in love with each other.

They were married on the anniversary of their meeting in the clearing on the Datson estate, surrounded by friends and family.

_The more I think about my life the more I am glad it turned out the way it did. Although it felt as if I grew up without a mother for part of my life, and everyone thought I was dead. I still found the love of my life and happiness that I never thought possible. _

**_Sometimes in life, things just seem to fall in to place, but you still have to take the good with the bad and just go with it._**

So in the end all you need to know is that Princess Christine and Her Prince Derek Lived happily ever after.

* * *

wow so it is finished i really cant believe it, i ended it this way because i didnt want to make time go faster through it. so i hope you dont all hate me for it.

thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me your thoughts, but just becuase the story is finished is no reason not to review now, tell me what you thought of the last installment.

so thanks again everyone and i hope you all have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Emma Riddle


End file.
